


Ready, Get Set, Shoot

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Slice of Life, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo has a huge crush with their university's“IT GUY”.And he's fine from being just one of the students who swoon over Kim Jongin from afar. However, his dog thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	1. Finals (and beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT TJ23**
> 
> I'm really thankful for this wonderful prompt! I started writing it as fluff all the way but my mind happened and everything turns out how it is right now. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I really tried my best to correct all the grammatical errors/ misspelled words and anything that my eyes could check. I'm apologizing in advance. :(
> 
>  _To the prompter_ I hope I was able to give justice to your prompt. Please don't hesitate to leave your opinion and comment once you've read this one ^^, I will be grateful to hear your reaction.
> 
>  _To the mods_ I wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for your help and support. Everything you told me helped me to finish this one. I am really thankful <333333
> 
>  _To the Readers_ I hope you would love this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for checking out this fic! 

_"One minute on the clock and the ball is now on Tigers side. They are behind by 1 point. Kim Jongin dribbling the ball, passes it to Park Chanyeol. Wow, that was a quick switch! Ball is back on Jongin's hand. Tigers should move fast now. 10 seconds on the clock…."_

_9..8...7..6..5.._

_"Jongin throws the ball mid-air. If this one shoots, Tigers will take home the crown with a 2 -point lead."_

A deafening silence surrounded the stadium as the whole court watched how the ball perfectly slips from the player's hand towards the ring.

_3..2..1.._

_"And it's done. This season’s champion is still, the undefeated, Tigers. Another breath-taking shot done by the back-to-back MVP, Kim Jongin."_

As the announcer ended his talk, the audience screams and cheers loud. Jongin's attempt for 3-point shot was indeed a success.

The Tigers huddle in their side of the court after shaking the hands of their rival group, Eagles. Audience walks out the stadium one by one after the awards ceremony, while others still waits inside, grabbing a chance to take a picture with one of the varsity players or even a small talk, if granted.

"Woah, close your mouth. You're drooling." Baekhyun slams Kyungsoo's arm as he hands him a pack of tissues. 

Kyungsoo shrugged and just waved his best friend's hand away, "Shut up, Baek. I'm.. I'm just happy and proud. So so proud of him." He replied, eyes filled with delight and anticipation.

"Kyungsoo it's been a year! When are you going to get over that crush with the egotistical MVP?" 

This time, Kyungsoo has had it. How can he even call Jongin, aka the _love of his life_ , names like that?

He stares at Baekhyun, eyebrows knitted together as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know why I'm even friends with you Baek. Why won't you just let me-"

Their conversation halted when Kyungsoo noticed a tall man - with perfectly tanned skin, arms firm and perfectly strong resting on the side of his hips - standing behind his best friend. His hazel brown eyes staring at him (he assumes) whilst drops of sweat falls from his damp hair to his cheeks, some to his perfectly-shaped nose and a few on his plush lips. 

Kyungsoo's mouth falls open, he felt like a bomb was just dropped on his chest when he realized that it was no other than Kim Jongin, standing in front of them with a playful smirk on his face.

"You guys enjoyed the game?" He asked, lips still forming an upward curve as he stares at the two men who both turned into stone. 

"I like.. I mean.. We love the game. Co.. Congrats on winning Jongin." Kyungsoo blabbers. He's not really in his right mind at the moment. With a beautiful man in front of him, his brain had gone short-circuit.

"Wow, you know my name." Jongin replied hastily.

Baekhyun turns to the player and raised one of his eyebrows, "Are you even serious? The announcer mentioned your name more than I could count. And not only that, this man right he--" 

  
Kyungsoo pulls his best friend back and covers his mouth, giving him a deadly glare. His eyes were burning holes at his face as if threatening Baekhyun that he _could_ kill him anytime.

"D.. Don't mind him. Sorry to waste your time. We.. We're going now. Congratulations again." 

Jongin tried to reach for them but was a bit too late as Kyungsso already dragged Baekhyun away and out of the stadium as fast as he can.

Kyungsoo swears he could hear Jongin's voice calling them but he is too chicken to turn around and look back plus he's currently busy strangling his best friend because he's a huge pain in his ass.

Kyungsoo was crushing over Jongin for more than a year already. They've met during first semester on two of his subjects. Since Jongin is part of the varsity, his schedule changes drastically each sem which resulted him to be an irregular student. 

The very first time they met was when Jongin was running late and had to sit beside him since there's no more vacant chair. The man slept throughout the entire class. Maybe he's tired from the practice last night, Kyungsoo assumes, so he tried to be as silent as possible to not wake him up. He knows its weird but he can’t help but stare at the guys face. The voice of their professor was already muted in his mind as he fell on Jongin’s charms. And that was how it all started.

There was another class where they were both enrolled and Kyungsoo can’t thank the heavens enough. He can see Jongin twice a week even if he is not aware of Kyungsoo's existence. Jongin is way out of his league and all he could do was to admire him from afar.

Kyungsoo was never a fan of any sports but when Jongin came into his life, he started to love basketball. Though he didn't try to play or participate in it because it means he needs to sweat. He loathes it, disgusted with the feeling of being sticky and hot, he prefers to just watch them from the bench. Sometimes he spends a little too much of his time watching _NBA_ and local basketball games just to be familiar with the sports terminologies and norms. He ended up enjoying it in the long run. 

**___________________________________________**

It's Wednesday and Kyungsoo plans to procrastinate today since he's already done with his school work as he pulled an all-nighters the past few days. He deserve a break and long hours of sleep and silence. Wednesday and Saturday are his off from school and he spends most of it doing nothing unless his best friend drags him into one of his _plans._

He was peacefully resting on his bed, tucked under the comforts of his blanket, when he felt _something_ licked his face.

"Arrhh.. Meokmul, I told you my bed is off limits!" 

It was his dog who was longing for his affection. His parents dropped Meokmul in his apartment a week ago since they will leave for a month to take a quick vacation and will stay for the time being at Busan with his grandparents. The owner of Kyungsoo's apartment was way too kind and allowed the dog to stay in the condition that Kyungsoo should not let him out of his sight.

"Come here, baby." Kyungsoo coos as he finally sits up on his bed. Meokmul immediately ran and sat on his lap. He brushed his thick and shiny black fur then rubs his belly. Dogs weakness of course.

"Why are you so clingy today? Do you want something?" The dog barks at him non-stop and quickly stepped off from him, running towards the door as if begging him to come and play outside. Kyungsoo groans, still fighting the sleepiness away. He again lays down on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. And after a minute or two, Meokmul jumps on his tummy. Kyungsoo’s face scrunched in pain.

  
  


"Fine fine, I'm up." He groggily stands up from his bed and zombie-walked towards the bathroom.

Kyungsoo grabbed the leash hanging at the back of his door while Meokmul was happily wiggling his tail in front of him. The dog seems to know what would happen next.

He strapped the dog's collar into the leash, locking all sides for good measure. Meokmul is a playful dog after all and the last thing he wants to happen is to lose him somewhere in their neighborhood.

Their trip outside would be long, good thing it's warm and cozy. It was the main reason why Kyungsoo was only wearing shorts, though it's _too_ _short_ as it only covers half of his thighs. He also wears a plain white shirt, almost see-through, since he just feels really hot and he doesn’t want to sweat even more. Thankfully, the cloth of his garments were not that thick as the breeze can properly sink through his clothes, finding it comfortable.

He was holding Meokmul on his left hand while his right was busy scrolling through his phone. Both of them walked slowly, the dog sniffing every side of the alley. Kyungsoo glances around and saw a frozen yogurt store nearby. With this heat, it was really tempting to get himself one. He gently pulls the dog towards the shop and dog obediently complied as Meokmul ran with him towards the shop. Kyungsoo rummaged through his mini bag, searching for his wallet.

"Where is it? I'm sure I brought-- Ah, there!" He found it and pulled it out. He orders one of the stores bestsellers and pays him with exact cash. He grabs the yogurt using his left hand, his wallet and phone on the right and.. Something’s missing.

"Meokmul! Where are you?!" He quickly puts his phone and wallet inside his mini bag, afraid that he might lose those too, before he runs away. His eyes searching left and right, scanning each street he passes by as he looks for his black poodle.

He had already reached the local park, panting and heaving heavily. He felt disgusted as his shirt was already soaked in sweat.

"Where are you, you little sneaky--” He paused when he saw a small black figure. “Meokmul!" Even if he's having a hard time to catch his breath, he haphazardly ran towards his dog. Meokmul looks weird he noticed. He looks like he was connected with.. another white poodle? _Perhaps, are they.._

"Meokmul, what the hell are you doing?" He walked closer to his dog, his gaze followed the leash connected on the white poodle. His eyes went big when he saw the owner of the dog Meokmul was _making_ _love_ with.

"J..Jongin?" He stammers. The guy smiles at him, his eyes crinkles, happy lines forming on both sides. And Kyungsoo's heart was about to combust out of his ribcage as he felt blood crippled on his cheeks. He offered a shamefaced smile to Jongin as he foolishly tried to pull Meokmul away from the other dog. 

"You know, you should never touch them when-- oh my god." Jongin immediately pulls Kyungsoo to stand behind him when both poodles growled at him. 

"Are you alright? Is this your first time seeing dogs doing _that_ thing?" Jongin half questioned, half laughed. 

Honestly, it's a basic knowledge when you’re a fur parent and Kyungsoo knows it too. Never touch a dog while eating, while making out with other dogs and the likes. Every dog owner should be aware of it, but he's mind was too dazzled because there's a beautiful man with a blinding smile plastered on his face in front of him so Kyungsoo’s head goes futile.

"I know. I just.." He stutters as he bowed his head down in shame. That was when he noticed that he was on his _‘comfy day’_ clothes. He saw how _short_ was the lower garment he's wearing is and how his sweat-soaked shirt embraced his body. Probably his torso is visible for the public to see. He tried to cover it a bit by his mini sling bag but he failed.

"I think I.. I need to go. I'm.. I'm sorry. Meokmul come on."

"But they're not yet done." Jongin declares, a smirk visible on his face. 

"By the way, you look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere. Are we attending same school? Because I swear I already I saw you before, I just can't remember where and when." He tilted his head as he give Kyungsoo a quizzical look.

Kyungsoo gulped, swallowing the lump that was resting on his throat because maybe Jongin could remember how he would stare at him every time they are in a class together. But he can’t deny it. He knows Jongin will find out soon.

“Actually I’m.. Uh.. We’re on the same class for two subjects. Literature and Creative Arts.” Kyungsoo replied, eyes still uneasy.  
  


“Oh, those subjects. I really haven’t given them too much attention though because their schedule is way too early for me. I always ended up sleeping in the class. I don’t even know what the professor names are.” Jongin scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Mrs. Lee for Literature and Mr. Choi for Creative Arts.” Kyungsoo explained as he beams a soft smile.

“Right. Those two. But, you really look familiar. Ah wait --” Jongin snaps his fingers and his eyes glows, as if there was a light bulb that was just turned on when an idea entered his mind.

“That day on the stadium, you remember?”

_Of course, how can I forget? It was the very first time you noticed me._

“Stadium? What do you mean?” Kyungsoo lied, trying to still hold onto his senses and to avoid himself from blushing even more because this small talk with his ultimate crush send shivers down his spine.

“The championship game. I think I saw you. You and your friend, you were the last to leave the place.” Jongin smiles softly while his hand plays on the loops on his dog’s leash.

_Oh no._ Jongin must’ve noticed how Kyungsoo was head-over-heels for him.

Feeling cornered, he chose not to reply on the guy’s remarks. Honestly, he doesn’t even know how to respond so he just checked if his dog is already done with his _business_ so they could just dash away to avoid this predicament.

He peeked down, avoiding Jongin’s gaze and question and luckily, the two poodles are now separated.

“Oh, they’re done.” He exclaims, the pitch of his voice was a little too high. “I think Meokmul and I should go. Really sorry my dog bothered you.”

“Not a problem at all. In fact, my little Jjanggah here kind of flirted with your dog a bit.” Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo swears if Jongin smiles like that one more time, he will pull him close and he will bury his face on Jongin's chest forever. The smell of Jongin’s cologne is enough for Kyungsoo to go berserk. 

“What’s your name by the way? We’ve been talking for a few minutes now but you haven’t told me your name yet.”

“I’m Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. And you didn’t even ask for my name so I had no chance to tell you.“ He sassed a bit just because he can. 

Jongin nodded at him before he bent his knees down, petting his furbaby. He raised his head so he could meet Kyungsoo’s gaze and asked: “You got anywhere to go to? Maybe we could grab some frozen yogurt. I know a place.”

_Oh do, pray tell._ That yogurt shop was the main reason of all this mishaps.

“I would love too but.. I think my clothes are quite inappropriate.” He bluffs because all he wants to say is yes, in bold and capital letters: **YES.** But he knows meeting Jongin on the flesh and talking to him for almost half an hour now won’t help him. He doesn’t want to grow more feelings to this man anymore.

“Clothes? You look fine for me. It’s not like we’re going on a date. We’ll just gonna grab something cold because this weather sucks. But if you’re not comfortable with it, then that’s fine with me.” He shrugged then stands up again, holding his dog’s leash tightly on his hand.

“Oh, that’s not what I meant.” _Damn it Kyungsoo! Use your brain. It’s on the top most of your body for a reason!_ Kyungsoo scolds himself internally. “Mhhm, okay let’s.. Let’s go. The shop is near my apartment. Just let me fix Meokmul’s collar. I don’t want to tire myself from running the whole day because of him.”

Jongin chortles and that immediately sent butterflies to Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Maybe you should come with me with my morning exercise with Jjanggah. It would help you get fit for your sneaky little dog.” 

_Morning exercise? What is happening? Is Jongin really serious that he wants to spend his time with me?_ Kyungsoo questions himself. The offer is irresistible of course, but should he say yes? What if Jongin noticed that he is _crazy_ over him? Would he distance himself from Kyungsoo and crash Kyungsoo’s feelings and his whole being in an instant? Tons of questions were lingering on Kyungsoo’s mind right now because talking to the man he admired the most was not even on his bucket list. He knows it’s impossible. He’s a popular varsity player, the campus heartthrob. There are _lots_ of gorgeous girls and guys around the campus and Kyungsoo knows that if the whole campus finds out that he’s spending some time with Jongin, his life will be doomed.

_It’s not like we’re going on a date._ Kyungsoo repeated those words in his mind several times just to convince himself. It’s not a date and he should not be ashamed. Jongin was just trying to be his friend because he likes his dog. Yes, the dog is the only reason. Maybe Kyungsoo can keep Meokmul with him and never return him to his parents. He mental notes that he will ask his landlady to allow Meokmul to stay with him for good.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, snapping Kyungsoo from his daze.

“You were saying?” 

“Nothing.” Jongin dismisses with his hand. “Let’s go get some cold goodies now? I need to hurry up for the practice later.” Jongin replied.

_Oh._ Why is Jongin not smiling anymore? Did Kyungsoo say something wrong? The last thing he wishes to do is to upset Jongin and to cut their friendship that haven’t bloomed yet

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He apologized sincerely, afraid he might be the reason of his new _friend’s_ sudden change of behavior. “Meokmul’s all good now. Let’s go.”

**___________________________________________**

"Jesus, Kyungsoo just stay still!" Baekhyun growls the moment they walked inside the cafeteria. Kyungsoo has been acting weird since their first subject this morning. "Tell me what the hell happened?" They both sat down on a vacant table as Kyungsoo places his bag on the empty chair beside him.

"Yesterday.. I was.. I was with Jongin." He whispered because he's afraid other students might hear him. He doesn't want to be the hot topic in the campus, especially when he's not even sure if he really is Jongin's friend now or it's just a one time thing because of their dogs' _business._

"What? You mean Kim Jo--" Kyungsoo hurriedly stops and covers his best friend's mouth since obviously, he almost announced everything regarding his current dilemma inside the whole cafeteria.

"What the hell, Baek? Can you just tone it down?" Baekhyun nodded and murmured a silent apology which soon turned into a teasing smirk.

"Oh my god, 'Soo! What happened? I need the details now. Oh! Wait, let me buy some food first. This is going to be a long talk." He excuses himself and walks toward the counter, leaving an agitated Kyungsoo alone.

Baekhyun returned after five minutes with a tray on his hands. He bought a box of pizza, nachos and two sodas. He settled in front of Kyungsoo and gave him a suggestive look, gesturing his friend to start on his telltale.

It was over thirty minutes and Baekhyun was still asking him for some more. "That's all Baek, nothing special happened. We just walked our dogs an--". Kyungsoo was interrupted by Baekhyun who was giving him a surprised look. He was exaggeratedly moving his head from Kyungsoo's face to his side, lips protruding as if signaling Kyungsoo that someone was behind him. Both of Baekhyun's eyes were wide open. "What do you think are you doing Baek?"

"Hey Kyungsoo." A familiar honey voice called for him making his heart skip a beat. He turned around and saw the university's MVP, standing behind him with all his glory. 

"H..Hi Jongin. You.. you need something?" He stammers because how can he not? All students were looking at them, wondering what would Jongin wanted from a weird geek like him.

"Just want to ask if you're going to walk Meokmul again next week? I think my dog really likes him." He chuckles and Kyungsoo's mind goes short circuit at the sight. His smile was perfect, everything about him is perfect.

"Su..sure." He tried to at least replied but that was all he could manage to utter.

"Cool, see you next week then." Jongin raised his hand for a fist bump making Kyungsoo's brows knit in confusion. The bolts and knots of his brain were not fully functional at the moment because the last thing he imagined would be Jongin talking to him inside their university.

"Never tried fist bump before?" Jongin sing-songs when it was almost a minute and his hand still doesn’t get any acknowledgement from the other guy. After deliberating, Kyungsoo finally bumps his own fist and Jongin chortles a little. He pat Kyungsoo's back after giving him a soft smile and nod as a sign that he's leaving.

"What was that?!" Kyungsoo half shout, half panics the moment Jongin was out of sight. He was panting, he didn't even notice he was holding his breath for too long.

"The love of your life wants your ass, that’s what it is." Baekhyun jest. Kyungsoo could only sigh as he watched the group of students looking at him and probably gossiping about the scene earlier.

The next whole week, Kyungsoo was nothing but a mess. His mind is preoccupied with the thoughts that he and Jongin will be meeting again. Just the two of them with their furbabies. It feels right but he knows he should not cross the line. Jongin is only doing this for his dog, not for _him_.

Wednesday rolls faster than expected. Kyungsoo got up early unlike his usual routine for his rest days. He runs through a quick shower, just enough to awaken his senses. He wears decent clothes this time, but not too much. A black shirt and blue shorts, it would do for now unlike his too revealing clothes from last week. It's not like he's going on a date. He's just going to walk Meokmul to the park and wait if Jongin will come like what he said last time they talked at the cafeteria. They haven’t talked to each other after the incident, thinking maybe Jongin’s schedule is full and Kyungsoo is too chicken to visit him on the gym to confirm about today’s _event._

Kyungsoo walked slowly, in sync on how Meokmul was taking his steps. He's taking his time to reach the park since he's actually afraid. He's not sure if Jongin will really come or what happened in the cafeteria was just some kind of bet among the varsity players. He's a bookworm geek without any friends aside from Baekhyun who's just probably staying with him out of pity so there’s really no reason for Jongin to run after him.

His mind was flying everywhere, he hadn't noticed that they were already inside the park. He hadn’t noticed that Meokmul was pulling him to walk even faster. He hadn’t noticed that there was a familiar man standing in front of him with a precious smile complimenting his beautiful face.

“Hey Kyungsoo!” Jongin greets, hands waving a little. 

_So he was really serious about the walk to the park today._

“Hi.. Jongin.” He almost hesitated to reply. 

The 15-minute walk inside the park was nothing but silence, except for the faint noises done by either of their dogs. Kyungsoo could not even muster any strength to start a conversation. The first time he saw Jongin here was a luck, but this second one, he really could not fathom what is he feeling. He’s afraid he might cross any borders so he’s just stuck to the idea of _‘walking their dogs’_.

“You know, you were quite talkative the first time we met. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” The taller man questions, eyeing Kyungsoo on his side. 

“Of course not” He replied as he faces Jongin and stares at his eyes for the first time today. “It’s just that, there are many things on my mind right now.”

Jongin’s smile was small but Kyungsoo loves it as it is, “About what? Maybe I could help you.”

_My problem is you. I like you, a LOT._

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo dismisses. 

“If you say so.” Jongin replied nonchalantly. He faced Kyungsoo and gave him a sincere smile, “I know this is sudden and we just met a week ago but if you want, you can talk to me. I can be, you know, your friend? We’re living a few blocks away, attending the same school and sometimes our subjects collided so I thought, why not? And our dogs like each other too so it’s a plus.” Jongin offers making the inside of Kyungsoo’s stomach churns. _Friends._ One word and his whole world might collapse. Well, it’s better than being strangers, right?

****

“Sure, friends.”

**___________________________________________**

It’s been a month since their _friendship_ had started and Kyungsoo is still not used with Jongin being around him inside the university. As much as he liked the attention he got from the taller male, he still fret every time he hears the gossips and murmurs of other students about them. They kept on bugging him on how did Jongin noticed him and became close and comfortable around him when in fact, he was just a nobody. A group of girls even cornered him once after school hours while he was alone and they looked like they were about to interrogate him for unknown reasons when Jongin came, just like his knight in shining armor. Jongin asked the girls what help do they need but they just all gave him their most _attractive_ gaze, which Kyungsoo thinks are pathetic.

He has a crush on Jongin, but being this close with the varsity player makes him question his emotion sometimes. He thinks his feelings is way deeper than before, now that Jongin always care for him. Not to mention that the guy is clingy too. They are always together during their vacant period. Jongin always make sure to talk to him everyday about both everything and nothing. He always makes Kyungsoo laugh with his silly jokes. That’s why Kyungsoo thinks maybe he’s already fallen in love with him. However, he had no other choice but to keep it to himself. He will do his best to maintain what they have right now since he doesn’t want to ruin anything that's between them.

It’s nearing the final exams and all students were preoccupied by heaps of school works, projects and reports. Jongin was having a hard time juggling all of them together plus their practice for the opening of the next season of inter-university basketball playoffs. He spent almost the whole week on all-nighters, trying to finish the copious amount of tasks he needs to submit the next school day. Every afternoon until around eight in the evening, he will proceed to their school’s covered court just to attend their practice. Sometimes, he falls asleep during their lectures and at the end of the day, he wasn’t able to understand a single thing which doesn't help him at all. How can he finish anything if he didn’t comprehend any of the lessons? And with too much amount of stress Jongin was having, he had no choice but to seek the help of the only person he trusts.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were quietly enjoying their lunch on one of the hidden areas of their university. Behind their library is a garden with a few sets of chairs and tables, surrounded by different kinds of plants and colorful flowers. This is the best place to study since it seems that no students were interested in visiting the area. They would really appreciate some peace and quiet during this time.

“Kyungsoo..” A man walked towards their table softly whispered his name while panting. Kyungsoo already know who it was even if he hadn’t got a glimpse of the guy yet.

“Jongin.. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be practicing right now?” Jongin silently grabbed the vacant chair between the two men and settles himself on it. “I need your help. I already asked the guys to excuse me this whole week. I think I’m going crazy.” He grabs a handful of his brown hair and Kyungsoo tries to hold his laugh while staring at the whining mess in front of him.

Baekhyun fakes a cough beside them after gulping a bottle of water. “Guess it’s time for me to leave.” He said as he stacked his books one over the other. “No!” Jongin and Kyungsoo replied in unison, Kyungsoo tugging his best friend's arm and stopping him. “Calm down lover boys, I need to go somewhere too. And I think Jongin desperately needs your help right now ‘Soo.” Kyungsoo glared at him and immediately punched his arm.

“Lover boys?” Jongin mimics, “I think Kyungsoo is not interested in things like that. But he really is a close friend of mine. A _really_ close one.” Jongin replied, emphasizing his words.

There it is again, that one word that Kyungsoo was holding on to like a lifeline but at the same time, like a blade that cuts his heart every time he hears it. However, there is something on Jongin’s tone of voice that gives him a tiny bit of hope that maybe the younger is somewhat interested in him too. Though he decided to put it on the back of his mind for now.

“Yeah, friends. Sure.” Baekhyun replied nonchalantly. “I really need to go now even if Jongin didn’t came Kyungsoo. Remember that guy I told you last week I need to accompany to get some musical instruments? I’m meeting him today.” Baekhyun grabs his bag and slings it on one of his shoulders.

“Musical instruments? Chanyeol told me that he’s going out today too and he mentioned he’s going to buy something for his music class.” Jongin mutters making Baekhyun startled on his place. “Is there something you want to tell me Baek?” Kyungsoo questions, raising one of his brows. 

“I’m.. I’m leaving now. See you tomorrow ‘Soo.” Baekhyun hurriedly ran away, avoiding a single eye contact with any of them.

“You think there’s something between them? I mean, I have no intentions to pry but lately, Chanyeol is always on his phone and laughs by himself.” Jongin asked the moment they were alone. 

“I don’t know. That brat didn’t tell me anything. I’ll try to squeeze him later. Anyway, what help do you need?” He replied, closing his books, as he focus his eyes to Jongin.

“Can you help me on my case study in Classical Literature? That is if you’re not busy at all. I would totally understand if you can’t. I mean we’re all cramming these days and I’m about to lose my mind and I‘m desperate. I’m really sorry.” Jongin drops his head on his hand as if regretting for seeking help and being a burden to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is indeed very busy and really needs to focus on his lessons too. But when a man named Kim Jongin is in front of him, giving him puppy eyes and perpetual pout, who is he to turn him down?

“Sure, no problem. I could help you. Can you let me see the piece you want to start on so we could brainstorm on how are you going to write your report details?” Jongin’s eyes glows in hope and happiness and smiles at him. He stands up from his seat and hugs Kyungsoo, making the latter hitched his breath. _Please, don’t give me false hope,_ Kyungsoo begged internally.

Kyungsoo was blushing the moment Jongin pulled from their hug. He immediately grabs his book and tries to cover his face. The last thing he wanted to happen was for Jongin to discover that he’s having a _huge_ crush on him. 

“Thank you ‘Soo. You don’t know how much you made me happy today.” 

_Me too, Jongin. I’m the happiest when I’m with you,_ Kyungsoo’s brain supplied though he thinks it’s better to keep it locked inside his head forever. 

“But..” Jongin continued, scratching the back of his neck. A habit he’s doing every time he’s nervous or shy, Kyungsoo noticed.

“But what, Jongin?”

“I didn’t bring my things with me. I just ran here straight from the gym when I got the signal to take a week off from the practice. If it’s okay with you, can we continue this in my place?”

They will stay in Jongin’s place for studying, just for the sake of it. It should not be a problem, right? Especially if you were trying to avoid any crowd and any kind of noise. It would be very favorable for the both of them. It would surely be. Except that Kyungsoo likes him, hell he even thinks he loves Jongin. He should refuse this offer but it would be more obvious if he declines. He had no reason to say no in the first place. He heaved a deep sigh, praying that his heart could at least cooperate and won’t dictate anything weird to his mind and body. He needs his internal organs to work as one today. 

“Su..Sure. It’s fine.” He stammers because he’s still a bit hesitant. 

“Thank you, you’re the best! I’ll take care of these as my initial payment for helping me.” Jongin exclaims while grabbing Kyungsoo’s bag and books. Kyungsoo was about to protest but Jongin was already a few steps away from him with a huge grin on his face. 

_Calm down Kyungsoo, all you need to do is to help him._

They’ve been studying for almost four hours now. Kyungsoo was comfortably seated on the couch and Jongin was just beside him, wearing a white sleeveless with _enormous_ armholes. Kyungsoo swears he could see the taller man’s lean body from there but he tried his best to avoid looking at him and it will surely mess everything up.

Kyungsoo was pointing out some important details to enhance on the case they were working on when Jongin’s stomach grumbles, making both of them stare at each other. “You didn’t eat lunch, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo questions, smiling a bit because Jongin’s stomach kept on making sounds.

“Not yet, Hyung.” He replied before falling into a light chuckle. _Hyung._ It was the very first time Jongin called him that. Though Kyungsoo is a year older, he’s fine being addressed by his name and both of them were already used to it. But hearing it roll from the younger’s tongue makes Kyungsoo’s heart feel warm, which is not really a good feeling this time. He needs to stop thinking about how he adores Jongin and just to keep his focus on the main reason on why they are here together at that moment which is obviously: studying.

Jongin stands up from his seat and walks toward the kitchen. While he rummages through the cabinet, Kyungsoo took the chance to edit Jongin’s work, adding a little bit of his ideas. He’s here to help Jongin after all and he’s making sure he’s doing it the right way. Or maybe he also wants to impress the younger male.

Jongin prepared ramen and juice for them. Honestly, that’s all what he got in his kitchen. He places the pot on the dining table with two glasses beside it. “Hyung, let’s eat first.” He called out. Kyungsoo was about to stand from his seat when suddenly something literally jumps over him, making him stumble on his place.

“Hey, Jjangah! Get off him.” Jongin quickly ran to Kyungsoo, grabbing his furbaby who was hovering over the older man. “I’m sorry, maybe she got a bit excited. I think he can smell Meokmul from you.” He chuckled.

“It’s okay, I miss her too. Can I pet her?” Kyungsoo replied, brushing off the furs from his clothing.

“You can pet her later, but give your full attention to me for now. Let’s eat first?” Jongin pleaded with an adorable pout on his face. _Is he flirting? Or_ _am I just imagining things?_ Kyungsoo stands up from the couch and eagerly walked towards the dining area. Who is he to say no to Jongin?

It was almost eight in the evening and they were almost done with Jongin’s report. Kyungsoo already forgot that he needed to study too since his professor mentioned earlier that week that they will be having a long quiz tomorrow. Maybe he’ll just have a quick scan on his notes once he gets home. 

“I think it’s getting late already hyung, you’ve done enough help. I could finish it from here.” Jongin said, staring straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes. _Please, stop torturing me._

“It’s okay, I am glad I was able to help.” 

“You’ve done too much actually, and I need to repay that. Let’s grab some dinner first before I walk you home. My treat and I will never accept no for an answer.” Jongin smiled with a toothy grin.

Kyungsoo really wanted to decline the invitation since he needs to study but Jongin won’t stop whining. That was why they ended up inside the diner near Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo tried to protest every time he can to pay for the bill, saying it was really not a burden helping Jongin but the younger always insisted. Honestly, it was really, in any way, not a burden. It was all his pleasure. Staying with Jongin almost half of the day inside the younger’s apartment, sitting side by side and having meals together. He could really not ask for more.

Jongin thanked him endlessly the moment they reach the front gate of Kyungsoo’s place. He also kept on apologizing because he took too much time from the older male. He also promised that he will do his best to payback Kyungsoo because he really did helped him a lot. 

“I told you Jongin, it’s nothing. You don’t need to pay me for anything. Friends help each other right?” _Friends,_ ouch.

“But I’ll make it up to you hyung, I promise I will repay you soon.” Jongin smiled before he stifled a yawn. 

“Go home now, I know you’re tired too.” Kyungsoo suggest while he opens the gate of his apartment. 

“Thanks again, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin slowly walks away after bidding a final wave.

When Kyungsoo entered his apartment, he instantly slumped on the floor as if his limbs were not working at all. Today was too much for him to handle and he doesn’t know if he could still hold those feelings for Jongin to himself.

As he settles himself on his bed after his quick shower, his mind returned to the scenario earlier in Jongin’s apartment. On how close their faces were with each other, how he likes the smell of Jongin, how he loves everything about him. The way he talks, he laughs, the way his eyes crinkles every time he smiles. And his mind was caught between two thoughts: should he finally confess to him to get it all over with? If Jongin doesn’t like him then he’ll just let it be. It will hurt of course, but he knows he can move on from the heartache. Or should he avoid Jongin? This way, he can steer clear of falling even more to the younger and at the same time, he won’t humiliate himself in front of him. Both are hard for him to do but as the night gets darker, Kyungsoo thinks that the second idea is more doable than the first. As much as he’s enjoying everything between them right now, he doesn’t want to take advantage of the kindness that the younger had shown him. Avoiding Jongin would be much easier.

With a heavy heart and troubled mind, he didn’t notice that he had already fallen asleep. 


	2. Rebound

Kyungsoo miserably failed on his plan to avoid Jongin. It’s been three weeks since that fateful night and the opposite of what he planned had happened. Jongin and him spends Wednesday and Sundays to walk their dogs together. The younger also visits his apartment every Saturday night with a few snacks with him, asking him if they can binge watch some Netflix series because Jongin is bored and he hates being alone. He always brings his furbaby with him so she can spend time with Kyungsoo’s dog too.

They also spend their lunch together. Baekhyun said he doesn’t mind being their _third wheel_. He even asked if Jongin could invite his co-player, Chanyeol, sometimes and Jongin promised that he will try. 

“Something is really going on between him and Chanyeol.” Jongin whispers to Kyungsoo during one of their lunch that week. Baekhyun was busy with his phone, smiling and giggling by himself. Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled, but deep inside, he envied Baekhyun. With just a small span of time, he already got to date the man he likes, while Kyungsoo was still stuck on his little _friend_ zone with Jongin. Damn, he really wish he have the guts like Baekhyun. 

**\-------------------------------------**

Final exams had ended and they can’t wait to enjoy their semester break. A few weeks off from school is what they needed after their all nighters and intoxicating their bodies with caffeine.

Kyungsoo didn’t make any plans for this break. Baekhyun told him that he will visit his parents and tried to invite him to tag along but the idea of travelling and packing already makes Kyungsoo feel exhausted.

“Sorry Baek, I think I’ll pass this time. Please say hi to your mom and dad for me. I miss them a lot.” 

“No worries ‘Soo, I’ll make sure they’ll get your message.” Baekhyun replied as he pulls his luggage and places it inside the trunk of the cab. “By the way ‘Soo, how are you and Jongin? Everything going well?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and replied: “We’re okay I guess.” He fakes a smile and he knows Baekhyun caught it. 

“It’s been months Kyungsoo, just tell him everything. And if he doesn’t like you just the same, at least you tried. Who knows maybe he’s just waiting for you?

“I don’t know..” He sighed and Baekhyun tapped his back for comfort. “I’m always here okay? Text me if anything happened, I’ll be running right back.” Baekhyun walks toward the passenger side of the cab and waves at Kyungsoo for the last time before he rides the cab.

He’s going to be alone and this would probably be the longest break he would ever have. 

First thing he did the next morning was to list down the things he needs to do. Grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning the house, cleaning his room and Meokmul’s playhouse. He pushed everything about Jongin at the back of his mind, trying to forget or to lessen his feelings for him (as if it was possible) while he makes himself busy. The younger male told him a week ago that he will be preoccupied this whole break since the team needs to make up for the lost days with their practice. He still doesn’t get the gist of it on why does Jongin needs to tell him such things as if asking for his permission and giving all his schedules to him. Does Jongin likes him too? Kyungsoo could only wish.

The grocery store is only a few blocks away from Kyungsoo's apartment and a bit near Jongin's place. He decided to take an alternate route so he would not cross paths on Jongin's unit. Maybe the idea of avoiding the younger male is more plausible now that they don’t get to see each other.

While he busily scrolls on his phone's music gallery on his way to his destination, he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. He lifts his head up to check who could it be when a brown-haired guy with hazel eyes greeted him, a beautiful smile playing on his lips.

"Hi Kyungsoo!" Jongin greeted, smiling from ear-to-ear. _Oh_. Why is destiny playing with him right now?

"H..Hi Jongin. Wh..what are you doing here?" He questions idiotically as if Jongin doesn't have any rights to walk the same road and space where he is in.

"I need to get some stuff. I ran out of stocks. I think you're on your way to the store too, yeah?" Jongin replied, playing with his eyebrows. Good heavens, now they're heading the same direction. 

To say that he didn't miss Jongin is an understatement. After all those weeks of being an inseparable duo, he already got even more attached to him. The more he denies it, the more he falls. And it really makes him sick to his stomach everytime Jongin shows unexplainable gestures towards him. Like placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder or waist everytime they walk together. Assisting Kyungsoo with his books, grabbing a chair for Kyungsoo during lunch at the cafeteria, showing concern to Kyungsoo as if he is a very important part of Jongin’s life. He should not misunderstood Jongin's kindness with his infatuation. The younger guy was just warm-hearted towards his friends. _There are no hidden meanings at all,_ Kyungsoo supplied to his mind to steer clear of his internal issues.

However right now, as much as he tried to avoid it, they pretty much looked like a happy couple who were picking up some things together inside the grocery store. Jongin is the one who holds the pushcart while Kyungsoo was the one who scans through every aisle, getting everything that's on their list.

Jongin insisted on carrying all the bags as soon as they finished and had offered to walk him home like Kyungsoo was some imbecile and cannot do anything on his own. Jongin even helped him put his stuff on their proper places, teasing Kyungsoo because the man can’t really reach the high cabinets. He even stayed in Kyungsoo’s apartment for a while so they could _catch up._

"I miss you, hyung. Sorry I've been busy the past few days." There he goes again. Is he like that to everyone he knows? Giving them false hopes? Because Kyungsoo really is positive that the younger doesn't feel the same way that he is.

_Is he? Does he like me too?_

"It's okay, Jongin. You need to prepare for the next season, right?" He changes the subject being a coward that he is. 

"You didn't miss me?" Jongin looks at him like a puppy that's been left out in the middle of the rain. His eyes were pleading and that goddamn pout is protruding again. Kyungsoo swallowed the lump on his throat before he could reply, biting his lips as he doesn't want to say more than what Jongin needs to hear.

"I missed you too, of course. Oh! Would you look at the time. Didn't you tell me you need to go practice in the afternoon?" He’s good at this, hiding his feelings and avoiding conversations.

Jongin stands up from the couch he's been sitting on for a while and walked towards Kyungsoo, eyes still heavy as he stares at the older guy. "Are you trying to avoid me, hyung?”

_Yes. Yes Jongin, I want you to avoid you as much as I can because I have never felt like being shattered into many pieces everytime you pull out our friendship card._

If only Kyungsoo is not too chicken, everything would probably settled by now. But since he is still very much afraid in crossing the borderline he had set between him and Jongin, he just sighed in defeat. "Don't get it all wrong Jongin. I'm just worried you might be late."

"Don't be. I can handle them if I'm late. It's not that I'm going to fail them anyway. I'm working hard now, twice as much compared to last season. God, I thought you don't want me here anymore." Jongin closes the gap between them and Kyungsoo just froze on his place when he felt two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. He could smell Jongin’s hair, fresh like always, and his Sandalwood scent. Damn, he missed this smell so much. 

Kyungsoo’s face was leaning on Jongin's chest and he felt that it was beating way too fast. _But why?_ Is that.. is that for him? Is he the reason why Jongin's heart sounds like it's about to combust from his chest soon?

"I really thought you were avoiding me. I thought I would lose y--” Jongin stopped himself mid-sentence as he pulls away from the hug. ”I’m.. I’m really sorry for being busy lately. Let me make it up to you?”

His mind says no, he should stay away, because he’ll just hurt himself even more. He’s doing better this week without Jongin and he could just stay as it is, but his heart tells him otherwise.

Just as when he was about to reply, Jongin’s phone rang, pulling Kyungsoo back in his zone. Jongin already took a few steps away from him before answering the call. 

It didn’t take Jongin long to end the call and he immediately returned in front of Kyungsoo the moment he slipped back his phone in his pocket.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk to you right now, I think I need to go." Jongin said, eyes looking disappointed.

"It's okay, don't worry. We could still catch up next time."

"Ah, right!" Jongin snaps his fingers and it seems like he already had plans in his mind. "I'm free after six, maybe we could grab some dinner? My place or your place or should we order some take out?"

Kyungsoo was lost for words when he saw how delighted Jongin's face is while he himself feels devastated inside. _Just say no, you're busy. You need to do something, you need to go somewhere,_ his mind tells him, but before he knew it, his heart already betrayed him.

"Sure, see you later. You decide where." He instantly replied.

Jongin flashes a satisfied smile before making his way to the door, "I'll text you once I'm done with practice, hyung."

Kyungsoo didn't know why he prepared a lot that night. He cooked two of Jongin's favorite dishes, both of which are of course, chicken. He even had a hard time rummaging through his cabinet to look for something decent yet casual to wear. He didn't know why did he spend the whole day cleaning his house as if he's about to impress someone.

Jongin had texted him an hour after he left Kyungsoo's apartment saying he prefers to have dinner in the older guy’s place since Kyungsoo is much of a better cook than he is. That was when Kyungsoo started to panic and fidget and ended up making his apartment dust free in a span of a few hours. He didn’t know he could do so many things in too little time.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes past six and Kyungsoo knows who was on the other side of the door. He takes one final glance at the mirror, giving himself a once over. _Looks good enough._ And with a deep breath, he gingerly turns the knob and opens the door.

“Hi hyung, I bought some.. Oh.. Are you going out tonight?” Jongin was smiling the moment Kyungsoo opened the door but the smile immediately dissipates and turns into a frown and Kyungsoo had no idea why.

“I’m not going anywhere, why did you ask? We agreed to have dinner today, remember?” And the smile on the younger’s lips are back again, grinning from ear to ear. “I thought you were going somewhere because..” Jongin gestures on his shirt then his pants. Of course it's obvious, why would you wear jeans and black polo shirt if you planned on staying indoors the whole night?

“Ah, I just checked if I could still fit into my old clothes. You know..” He shrugged and Jongin must’ve bought it as he finally walks inside the apartment.

  
  


They shared the meal in comfortable silence, no sound was coming out from both of them aside from the noise Jongin was making with his mouth while he indulge on the food that Kyungsoo had prepared.

“Eat slowly, you might choke.” Kyungsoo reminded him, a little chuckle coming out from his lips.

“I didn’t get to eat anything since lunch, I’m really starving. Plus, your chicken is to die for.” Jongin replied, smiling back.

Jongin brought a few bottles of beer with him, telling Kyungsoo that he could stay up late this time because there would be no practice on the coming days. It’s been a week of continuous preparation and their coach decided to give them a few days off which Jongin was really thankful for.

They’ve decided to watch some movies, Jongin gets to pick what he wants while Kyungsoo cleans up the dining table and washes the dishes.

“So what did you chose?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as he’s done with his tasks. He was holding two bottles of beer and he hands one to Jongin. “Are you up for some horror movies? I kinda like this killer clown thing.” Jongin answered, reaching out for his beer. 

“Sure. Let’s watch.”

They were already in the middle of the movie when Kyungsoo’s phone rang and blasted throughout his apartment making Jongin startled. He quickly murmurs an apology before he reached out on his phone that was on top of the side table. He excused himself to answer the call and Jongin nodded, gesturing Kyungsoo that he would pause the movie so he won’t miss any part.

  
  


Kyungsoo took a little longer on the phone call and Jongin was feeling worried. He was in his room the whole time and Jongin decided to peek and check on him since the door was left ajar. From the small opening of the door, he could see Kyungsoo smiling with those plush heart-shaped lips while his eyes glimmered. It’s a rare scene, seeing the older guy this happy. Maybe something great had happened. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop so he immediately returned to the couch, making sure that Kyungsoo would not notice him.

After about ten more minutes, the screen on the television was already off and Jongin was resting on the couch. He had already fallen asleep. He’s tired from the practice and he really didn’t get much sleep the past few days. Maybe he’s nervous about the next playoffs or maybe there are other hidden reasons he just haven’t found out yet causing him to be anxious from time to time.

Kyungsoo came out of his room and walks toward the dark living room. He noticed that Jongin has fallen into a slumber so he decided to wake him up. Jongin must be really tired and he needs to go home to take proper sleep.

“Hey, Jongin..” He tapped him lightly before shaking him by his shoulder. Jongin quickly perks up but his eyes were half-open. 

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to fall asleep hyung.” He answers while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His hair looks like a mess as it was flying in all directions. _Are there even times he would not look this adorable?_

“It’s okay, I’m supposed to be the one apologizing. I left you here for a good thirty minutes.” Jongin looked at him sincerely in the eyes making Kyungsoo’s stomach churns. “Was it your family?” Jongin questions while he pouts his lips.

“No. It’s my..” Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his head, contemplating if he should be honest. But after a while, he decided that he will just tell Jongin the truth because there’s nothing to worry about, right? 

“It’s Yixing, my ex-boy-- My friend.” He tried to hide it a bit even if it doesn’t make sense at all. As if Jongin would care. 

However, there was a change on Jongin’s expression. His gaze quickly switched from soft to somewhat wary. He even averted his eyes from Kyungsoo and just stared at his hands sitting on his lap.

“You’re sleepy right? Want me to take you home? I can also walk Meokmul tonight, I think he’ll love some air this time.” Kyungsoo tried to change the subject when he felt that there’s an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

“Is he coming back?” Jongin questions making Kyungsoo confused. 

“Huh?”

“Your.. Your ex. Is he coming back for you?” _Oh._ Oh, so they’re back on that awkward topic again. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know if Jongin was affected. If yes, what are his reasons? 

“Ah, yes.” He replied, as a matter of fact. Yixing is coming back from China for a vacation and he wants to spend some time with Kyungsoo since they were really close friends before their relationship happened. They both patch it up before they broke up, agreeing that they should go on their own paths to succeed. There were no hard feelings between him and Yixing now and he was thankful for it. 

Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo swears he could hear the younger man sighed. He felt his heartbeat quickens while his mind was having a mental breakdown. _Is he jealous? Because if yes, I would tell him there are no reasons to._

“I.. I think I should go now ‘Soo. I must’ve overstayed my welcome.” Jongin utters while standing up from the couch.

“Silly. You know you are always welcome here.” Kyungsoo replied, hitting Jongin playfully on his arms. Jongin smiled but it was weak and Kyungsoo felt a pang in his heart with the image. He had never seen Jongin like this. He’s always smiling, always carrying positive vibes. But the Jongin in front of him now looks perplexed making Kyungsoo worry. “Are you okay? I can walk with you. I have no other things to do.” He insisted, trying to cheer him up but Jongin’s countenance did not even changed a bit.

“It’s okay, I can walk on my own. I only got a few bottles of beer anyway.” Jongin shrugged while he smiles. Kyungsoo noticed that he was faking this one because he knows how the genuine smile of the younger man looks like even if he’s miles away.

_Just say something. Please give me a sign Jongin and I promise I’ll tell you everything right now._ Kyungsoo begs internally while staring at Jongin. However, the varsity player already made his way towards the door, putting his shoes in a hurried manner. He quickly stands up and gave his last smile at Kyungsoo, waving his hand a little before he turns back and walk away.

_Just one glance Jongin please, just one glance and I’ll be running towards you._

Jongin slowly disappeared from Kyungsoo’s line of vision, not giving him what he was begging for.

**\-------------------------------------**

Three weeks of vacation from University is finally over and Kyungsoo haven’t seen Jongin for the rest of the break after that day. All he knew was that Jongin was busy with all the practice and training after receiving a text message from him. He did not bother to disturb the younger anymore. He chose to spend the remaining days to rest and to read some of the books that he bought months ago. He should be satisfied by now since getting away from the basketball player was his plan in the first place after all. But the situation has changed because it seems like its the other way around. He feels like Jongin is the one who’s avoiding him for whatever reason it is. 

Kyungsoo gets ready for school, back to normal since break is over. He lazily slings his bag on his shoulder and gives Meokmul a small pat on the head, “I’ll be back soon baby.” He cooed, playing a little more with his furbaby before locking the door.

The rays of the sun instantly hits him but its not that hot. The breeze is cool and he is thankful that walking towards the university won’t be a pain in the ass just like last summer.

With his headphones on, he takes his time strolling along the alleys. It’s still early and the school is just a few blocks away. 

Kyungsoo was too focused on his phone, changing the music to his liking, when he suddenly bumped into someone. He quickly took a few steps backward, bowing and murmuring apologies, not even giving the man in front of him a quick look because he’s afraid the guy might smack him right on the face anytime soon. He’s stupid like that sometimes.

After apologizing for about the hundredth time, the guy in front of him clears his throat. “Hey, it’s okay, It didn’t even hurt me like the last time.” The man’s voice was a bit shaky, Kyungsoo noticed.

_Last time? What happened last time? Have I bumped into him before?_

He slowly raises his head, eyes finally taking a glance on the man in front of him.

“J..Jongin?” He muttered nervously. Of all the people, why him? He doesn’t know what to say or how to react. It’s been almost three weeks since they last talked and he felt like they are more than strangers now. He doesn’t even know why Jongin avoided him in the first place. Jongin is a very sweet and clingy _friend._ He’s always the one to initiate the conversation, to set meetings with Kyungsoo. It’s very unlikely of him to leave just like that, not even giving the older guy a call. It’s weird and Kyungsoo could feel a pain in his chest when he saw Jongin’s eyes. 

“Hey..” Jongin replied nonchalantly. “Guess you’re also on the way to school, yeah?” 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo said “Is it okay if we could walk together?” He asked, a bit expectantly because he miss being with Jongin this close. Those three weeks wherein he didn't hear anything from the younger already feels like hell. Maybe avoiding him was the worst decision in his life.

“Sure, but is it okay? I mean, you, walking with another guy?” Jongin questions, his eyes wandering around as if looking for someone. _Where is this coming from?_

“Of course it’s okay. What do you mean?” 

“Nothing.” Jongin dismisses, giving Kyungsoo a hesitant smile. “Let’s go.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t noticed that they were already in front of the University’s gate after a 20-minute walk. It was the longest walk with Jongin he ever had and it’s full of awkwardness. The air is thick between the two of them as they tried to avoid each other’s gaze. They didn’t even talk about anything and Kyungsoo feels his stomach churns. He doesn’t know why but he really doesn't want Jongin to be like this when they’re together. He missed the man who always gives butterflies in his stomach, his ball of sunshine. The Jongin beside him is just.. different. 

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo said as if it wasn’t obvious, but it's all his mind could supply.

“Yup.” Jongin replied, popping out the ‘p’ sound. 

A small reply from Jongin had set him on the edge. _This has to stop_. Kyungsoo couldn’t hold it anymore. He needs to talk to him and ask him what’s going on or he’s gonna go crazy. 

“Uh, Jongin?”

“Hm?” Jongin turns to his side and finally, he looked at Kyungsoo.

“Can we.. Do you..” Kyungsoo clears his throat so Jongin could hear him clearly. “Let’s have lunch together later. I mean if it’s okay with you and your schedule?” He breathes out finally, he hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath for too long.

And it’s like he just hit a hidden button because at last, Jongin gave him his wonderful smile that he missed for weeks. 

“Sure, hyung.” 

They’re finally getting back on being comfortable in each others company while they spend a few more minutes slacking on the empty bench beside the school building. They still got thirty minutes more before the bell rings. Kyungsoo was telling how he and Meokmul bonded for the past few weeks when he heard a loud shout of his name.

“Kyungsoo-ya!” A loud voice resonates the area and he already knew to whom that voice came from. No one else except his best friend.

"Hey, Baek." He replied weakly as soon as his friend was standing in front of them. 

"Have you finally did it?" Baekhyun questions, brushing Kyungsoo’s short raven hair messily. Kyungsoo punches him on the side. “Aww, is that the new way of saying you missed me?”

“Just shut up Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo glares at him.

"I guess you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll leave you both alone." Jongin was about to stand up from his seat when he hears Baekhyun’s whisper on Kyungsoo. It’s not that he’s eavesdropping or whatever, it’s just that Baekhyun's voice was too loud making it hard to avoid.

“I’ve heard Yixing is coming back next week. Have you talked to him already?” 

“Baekhyun can you just please stay quiet now. We’ll talk about it later.” Kyungsoo tried to minimize his voice as much as he can but it’s a bit too late because he noticed that Jongin was looking at them warily.

“I think it really is my cue to leave now. See you around, I guess.” Jongin utters as if he has no plans on getting lunch with Kyungsoo later. _Oh, wait, is he even coming?_

“Jongin, don’t forget about our lunch okay?” Kyungsoo shouts when Jongin was a few steps away. However, he didn’t even got any reply at all. Jongin didn’t even wave or turned back. He just walked towards the building’s entrance. Everything’s getting weirder this time, minutes ago they were okay, but now it’s like a wall between them just started to form.

Kyungsoo waited at their usual table in the cafeteria alone. Baekhyun says he needs to meet Chanyeol for lunch and he's thankful he can have Jongin all to himself.

Jongin came a few minutes after, walking directly towards Kyungsoo. Everything looks normal as before, Jongin smiling with his eyes as he glances at Kyungsoo. However, he realized he was not the reason of that smile. And Jongin was not alone. A guy, same his height, was behind him and they were laughing at something Jongin blurted out. Thoughts of him being alone with Jongin is now gone, he'll just delay the much needed talk next time.

"Jongin!" He calls out, trying not to be obvious that he's really bothered that there is another guy around the younger, clearly unknown to him.

"Hi Soo. This is Sehun. He just transferred this sem." Jongin introduced them to each other and Sehun offers his hand to Kyungsoo.

"Nice to meet you." Kyungsoo tries to fake a smile. 

"Same here." Sehun replied before grabbing a chair beside Jongin 

"It's a small world you know. He's my childhood best friend and it's been years that we haven't seen each other. And you wanna know what's the best part is?" Jongin tells him, the smile from his face never fading and it hurts Kyungsoo so damn much. That smile was supposed to be for him.

_Does the best part includes breaking me into pieces?_

"What is?" He replied as if he's really interested with the other guy.

"He's gonna join our team! He's gonna play with us and I'm more positive we could win." Jongin tugged Sehun closer to him, placing his hands on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo chokes even if his mouth is empty. He clears his throat and averted his gaze somewhere. 

"That.. That sounds great." Clearly not what he meant because obviously, Jongin won't spend time with him anymore like before with Sehun around, who honestly is more good looking than him. Jongin must really like that guy on the different level because he hasn't seen Jongin stares at him like that to anyone. Like Sehun was some precious and delicate jewel.

"I.. I think I should leave you two alone." He mimics Jongin's line from earlier that day. And it was when realization hits him.

The first time Jongin avoided him was when he talked about Yixing that night. Then this morning, when Baekhyun mentioned that name again, Jongin's mood immediately changed. 

_Wait, are we feeling the same? Is he.. jealous? But he can't be, right?_ Because how on earth would Jongin fall for someone like him?

"I thought we were going to have lunch together?" Jongin questions, giving him a pout that does things in Kyungsoo's heart. Should he say no and just continue with their 'avoiding each other' game? Or should he say yes to prove to himself that Jongin also has feelings for him? 

_Just give me a sign Jongin, one clear sign and I will not give up._

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh before he grabs his bag and slowly stands up "I.. I forgot my books for the next subject. I need to return to my apartment to get them."

_I'm lying, please read between the lines Jongin. Please stop me._

"It's the first day of school hyung, I don't think professors would mind if you don't have your books with you. Let's eat first and maybe I can come with you later? I also need to grab my clothes for our practice."

Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief, a smile blooms on his face. Jongin had stopped him from going away and this was the only sign he was waiting for.

He returns to his chair and stared at Jongin lovingly. _I will definitely stay._

"I think you're right. I could get them later. Let's get our food now?"

They spent the whole lunch break together. Sehun left them after thirty minutes, saying he still need to fill out some forms to join the basketball group. Jongin told him what he needs to do and Sehun take notes of everything. 

"What time is your practice and how long?" Kyungsoo questions as they walked out from the school's canteen.

"Around five, we'll probably finish before nine. Why?"

"You want me to cook chicken skewers?" Kyungsoo asks, trying to get everything between them back to normal. He realized he really wants to be with Jongin. Whatever is his stand in Jongin's life doesn't matter anymore. He likes him and he will never let go of him this time.

"Are you sure? Of course I would love to. That's my favorite." Jongin exclaims and there it is again, that wonderful smile on his beautiful face and it's all because of Kyungsoo.

"I'll prepare for it then. See you later." They bid goodbye to each other when Jongin reached his classroom.

"See you later, hyung."


	3. Fast Break

Jongin happily munches on the chicken skewers Kyungsoo had prepared for him. If there is one thing that anyone could notice about the young basketball player, it is his love (more of addiction) to chicken and Kyungsoo is thankful because those are simple dish that he can easily prepare everytime Jongin requests for it.

“So how was the practice going? Everything good?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin chews the food that was sitting on his mouth, gulping it together with a glass of water before he answered, “It’s doing great. I think we can really win the first game. Sehun was such a big help.”

“I know you all could do it. Especially you, you’re the MVP for like..” Kyungsoo pauses, counting his fingers, “Two seasons already. I know you will win this one again.” 

Jongin nodded confidently but then his mouth forms a frown,, “I don’t want to count the eggs yet if the chicken is still not hatching.”

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re still using chicken as reference.” They both giggled, trying hard not to choke on the process.

“Speaking of the game, I just want to invite you next--” A sudden ring from Kyungsoo’s phone halted Jongin on his question. Kyungsoo apologized as he excused himself, clicking the green icon on his screen.

Kyungsoo ended the call quickly since he was in front of Jongin. He doesn’t want to leave the other guy alone for longer time like what happened before so he finished the call as fast as he can. However, he doesn’t know how to tell Jongin who the caller was and what was the sudden phone call all about.

“Sorry for that, I think I should turn my phone off or put it in silent mode now .” Kyungsoo sincerely apologized while his mind was still thinking how should he explain the situation to the younger. 

“Not my intention eavesdrop but, you already have plans this weekend?” Jongin questions as if he already read Kyungsoo’s mind. _Damn, what to do now?_

“I..Uhm.. Yeah, remember my friend Yixing?”

“”You mean your ex, right?” Jongin replied wryly.

“Hm, yes that one. But we’re good friends now and that’s how I prefer to call him.” Jongin was silent and just nodded once as a reply so Kyungsoo continued, “He asked me to pick him up at the airport next Saturday.” He knows the atmosphere between them will change once his friend’s name is mentioned. He had no idea why but Jongin is a bit sensitive when it comes to him. Is he jealous? If yes, then he shouldn't be because all Kyungsoo wants now is only him. 

“Ah, I see.” Jongin replied nonchalantly. 

_I knew it, I know everything will go wrong. But why can’t he just tell me? I like him too. No, I think I already love him._

He noticed the frown that formed on the younger man’s face so he asked worriedly, “Are you okay? Anything wrong?” Jongin stared at him straight onto his eyes, disappointment obviously visible. Instead of answering, Jongin just shook his head.

Afraid that everything may get even worse, Kyungsoo picked up the topic that was left hanging the moment he answered his phone. “You said you'd invite me somewhere. Where is it again and when?” 

Jongin stared at his plate, half of his food remained untouched. “It’s nothing actually. Hyung, I think I’ll be going now. I already bothered you too much tonight.”

  
“Jongin, you know you’re always welcome here and never feel that you are a burden.” _Because you are very important to me,_ Kyungsoo wants to scream those words but decided to swallow it together with the forming lump on his throat.

“Actually, it’s getting kinda late, too and I’m also tired. You know, from the practice.” Jongin shrugged. 

Feeling anxious (and a bit guilty for the sudden change of Jongin’s demeanor) Kyungsoo asked: “If something’s bothering you, please tell me. You know you could always tell me, right?”

“I just need to rest, and to think about lots of things, I guess. I don’t know. I’m just confused.” He replied with a serious tone in his voice. 

_Is he mad at me?_ Kyungsoo panics internally. He doesn’t even know what to say, he was just standing in front of Jongin like a statue, mouth flapping open but then immediately closes as words already left him. 

The next thing he knew was Jongin is already in front of the door, hand lazily holding the knob. “Wait--” Kyungsoo begged as he clutch on Jongin’s arms. _Say it Kyungsoo, say it!_ He scolds himself. Jongin stared at him, waiting for him to continue. But like the usual, Kyungsoo chickened out. He wasn’t even able to utter a single word. 

With the lack of response from the elder, Jongin pulled away gently from him before tugging his bag on his shoulder. His face was blank. “Goodnight Kyungsoo.”

**\-----------------------------------**

Friday rolls out fast and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to spend much time with Jongin. The younger man always apologized to him for not being present during lunch time (which is very unusual since Jongin never skips _their_ lunch) saying that he needs to give Sehun some personal training, needs to introduce him to the group and other basketball related stuff. Kyungsoo was disappointed but knowing that he has no rights to feel that way, he always replied _‘Okay’_ and _‘Take care’_ on all of Jongin’s text message.

Today, he will spend his lunch with Baekhyun, just like the good old days before Jongin was even a part of his life. He should feel contented but a big part of him says that there’s something missing. Baekhyun is a great and funny friend, but even if he jokes a lot that day, Kyungsoo could not force himself to smile.

“Hey ‘Soo, anything wrong?” Baekhyun asked, quirking his eyebrows when he didn’t get any reaction from Kyungsoo after telling him that he almost fell on the stairs last Wednesday because he was busily looking at his phone. Kyungsoo just sighed.

“Is this about Jongin and him being _M.I.A_ these past few days?” He questions and Kyungsoo nodded timidly.

“I think I have the greatest idea in store for you.” Baekhyun suggest while his eyes glows as he stares at him. “Wanna buy new clothes for tomorrow's event?”

Kyungsoo looked at him quizzically, raising one of his eyebrows, “Tomorrow?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows even higher in disbelief, "Don’t act like you don’t know anything. Are you not coming with me?"

"Why am I coming with you? Maybe you mean you're the one who's coming with me."

"You mean you're not going to watch?" Baekhyun asked, voice a bit annoyed. 

"Watch what? I don't understand you at all. Yixing is flying back tomorrow and I'm gonna pick him up."

Baekhyun gasps, covering his mouth with both his hands. Kyungsoo thinks he’s exaggerating again. “You haven’t told me that it will be tomorrow.” He paused, before leaning closer to Kyungsoo, "Oh my god, don’t tell me you already told Jongin about it?"

"Yeah, why? He said he's okay and we'll just see each other next weekend once he’s free. But I guess he’ll never be free, I really don’t know. I think he’s avoiding me again like the last time and I don’t want to--"

"I can't believe you're that stupid Kyungsoo." Baekhyun interrupted, slamming his hands on the table and gaining attention from few of the students in the cafeteria.

"What the hell Baek, stop over re-acting and just go straight to the point. Are you coming with me to get Yixing tomorrow or not?" Kyungsoo replied exasperatedly.

"Obviously not. I'm gonna watch the basketball game opening tomorrow. I guess Jongin didn't mentioned it to you since you already got _other plans_." Baekhyun said, emphasizing the last two words.

"What? Tomorrow is their first game? Are you serious? Because he never told me. Not even once."

Baekhyun sighed, rolling his eyes before he replied, "It's because you told him about Yixing first. Don’t you get it? He doesn’t like the idea of you being with your ex. It should be obvious by now."

And with those words coming out from his best friend’s mouth, Kyungsoo haphazardly stands up from his chair, leaving his belongings on the table and murmuring Baekhyun to keep his materials for him. His best friend just nodded and signals him to go. With just a single eye contact, Baekhyun already knows what was running inside Kyungsoo’s mind.

His feet probably knows where Jongin is as he ran directly to the university's gym. He opens the door with a loud thud, alerting everyone inside the area. He saw Chanyeol sitting on one of the benches with a phone in his hand. “Jongin is inside the locker room.” The player said as if he already knows what (or who) was Kyungsoo looking for. _Maybe Baekhyun already told him. That nosy bastard._ He dismisses the idea of slandering Baekhyun and pushes it at the back of his mind. He said his thanks to Chanyeol and brisk walks toward the locker area to look for Jongin.

  
  


He scans each alley, eyes wide and alert as he looks for the tanned man. On the third row, he finally saw him, covered in sweat, wearing only shorts and a towel hanging lazily on his shoulders. Kyungsoo tried his very best to stay calm and focus on Jongin's face. Not on his lean body, his toned abdomen, not on his six-pack abs that was perfectly matched with his tanned skin. 

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” Jongin asks, a bit shocked by the unexpected visit.

Kyungsoo needs to swallow hard because the view is too much for him to handle. “I..uh.. I think you need to tell me something.” Kyungsoo replied, panting, because never in his entire life did he ran that fast from one building to another and it's not like everyday he's going to see a perfect man in front of him sculpted by the gods in perfection. He could feel his heart pounding from his ribcage. Jongin only gave him an inquiring look.

“About what’s happening tomorrow, Jongin.” Kyungsoo supplied since obviously, Jongin wants to avoid the subject.

“It’s not that important though, and besides, you already have some pla--”

“I’m coming.” Kyungsoo interrupted as he walks closer to the basketball player. 

“W--What?”

“I said I’m coming. And it is important, it’s your first game for this season. You’ve worked hard for it. You and your team. I shouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

Jongin smiled for a bit but then tries to hold it. “But, you’re going to the airport that day to get your ex-, I mean your friend.”

Kyungsoo sighed, he doesn’t want this topic to be opened again. Not after what Baekhyun made him realize. “The game is at three in the afternoon, right? And I’ll pick him up around ten. I could make it in time for the game.” 

“Are you sure? It’s okay if you can’t watch it. I mean, you can still--”

“Jongin, I am sure, okay? What time are you gonna finish your practice today?”

“Actually, we’re done. We won’t be practicing tonight since we need to take a rest for tomorrow.” Jongin replied and Kyungsoo could never miss the small smile that crippled on the younger’s lips. That perfect lips with the most perfect pout.

“I’m going to cook dinner, come to my apartment again tonight. You need lots of meat.” He jokes and Jongin chortles. “Sure, I’ll be there.” 

**\-----------------------------------**

Kyungsoo planned to put on his best clothes today. There's going to be two important events happening and he wants it both to be perfect. His friend whom he hasn't seen for years is finally coming for a vacation, and the guy he likes the most will have his first game this afternoon.

He texted Jongin before he left the house, reassuring him that he'll be there before the game starts. A simple 'Thank you Hyung' with a smile emoji was the reply he received. _Damn, how can he be this adorable even when he’s just texting?_

Aside from his schedule this morning and afternoon, another important event will be happening that night after the game. Because after their dinner yesterday, Kyungsoo finally decided to just man up and confess everything. He realized he doesn't want to be apart from Jongin again. The past few days thought him a few lessons, too. He was really not doing well everytime the younger avoids him. It was his initial plan to avoid him but he never succeeded after several attempts, little did he know that Jongin was a pro on that field. And the feeling that he experienced those times when Jongin stayed away from him was really hard to endure. It was unbearable.

_Tonight is going to be that night. Just wait for me Jongin._ He mumbled to himself while he's inside the cab on the way to the airport. He's still not sure what to do should the other guy rejects him. All that he knows is that his heart can't take it anymore every time he thinks that he was just a friend to Jongin. He wants to be more than that, he wants to be special. Just like how Jongin looks at Sehun, those stares and smiles, he wants that for him and him alone. He's going to be selfish this time, he'll ignore all the gossip around them just to be with Jongin.

Kyungsoo was already at the airport an hour earlier before Yixing's arrival. He had this paper in his hand with _'Welcome Back Xing'_ note so the chinese guy could easily find him. Kyungsoo is not that tall so he really needs something for him to stand out among the crowd.

He waited and waited until his phone vibrates in his pocket. He checked the message and while he's at it, he noticed the time beside the blinking notification, 10:45 AM. _He's supposed to be here, where is he?_

He opened the unread text. It was a message from Yixing saying that he was still in China and a problem happened on the plane that he was scheduled to board. The airlines said they will transfer them on the next flight which would be around 11:05 AM. Kyungsoo sighs in frustration. Why should it happen today, of all days? Why even at his friend's flight? Everything must be against him today. 

He tried to brush the stress off of his mind and replied _'No worries, it's okay'_ to his friend. He can still make it maybe on the second quarter of the game if he runs fast. He hopes there will be no traffic jam along the way. Kyungsoo will just explain everything that happened this morning to Jongin when they're alone later tonight.

3:00 PM and Yixing is still nowhere to be found and Kyungsoo started to get agitated. He strolls around the area, maybe his friend was already there and just waiting for his luggage.

A guy with glowing eyes and deep dimples caught Kyungsoo's gaze after loitering for almost an hour in the area. Finally, Yixing is here. He raises the paper he was holding for hours now, probably all crumpled and unreadable, but he still waves it nonetheless. Luckily, Yixing immediately noticed it and walked towards him, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Kyungsoo, I miss you so much!" He immediately wraps Kyungsoo in his arms and Kyungsoo does the same.

"Me too. It's been years." Kyungsoo replied as he pulled out from the hug. 

"I'm really sorry, you've waited for hours." Yixing apologizes while he bows his head a few times.

"It's okay, don't worry." Kyungsoo replied all smiles because honestly, those hours are no match against years of waiting for his friend. 

"No it's not. Let's go get coffee, my treat. I need to start to make it up to you."

Kyungsoo should say no, because he needs to go now. But he doesn't know how to reject Yixing, not if he’s giving him those expectant smiles. He doesn't want to disappoint him either. So with a fazed mind and heart, he replied: "Sure, let's go."

They talked about everything they missed for the past years. Their favorite restaurants, their friends and their families. They were giggling (more of Yixing was giggling by himself) when he noticed that Kyungsoo keeps on looking at his watch worriedly.

"Is there somewhere you need to go right now?" Yixing asked which got Kyungsoo startled.

"I..uh..Yes, I really need to go somewhere by now. I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you next time." Kyungsoo replied nervously, afraid his friend might take this one personally. But Yixing was too kind to hold grudges.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyungsoo. I think my delayed flight troubled you. Go now, don't worry we can still catch up next time." He replied, smiling sincerely and reassuring Kyungsoo that everything is okay.

"I'm really sorry Xing, I'll message you okay?" Kyungsoo replied as he hurriedly stands up from his chair and ran towards the cafe's exit.

Thankfully, there was no traffic jam and he arrived at the University's ground after 20 minutes bus ride. He then checks the time, 6:10 PM. He's way _too late_.

He hastily sprint towards the school's covered court, praying as he calls all the gods and deities to help him out to delay the game or whatever. He just wants to see Jongin playing. He just wants Jongin to know that he was there to support him. That he came as he promised. 

Kyungsoo opened the two wide doors in front of him but only silence and red confetti's on the floor welcomed him. 

  
_Red confetti means Tigers won, Blue confetti means the opponent won_. Jongin's story from last night resonates and he felt like there was a big boulder dropped on his chest when realization washed over him. They won. Jongin won, and he didn't even saw a single shot perfectly made by the younger. He wasn't able to cheer for him, he wasn't able to congratulate him right after the game.

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his heart that he hadn't felt before. Not even when him and Yixing broke up. He knows he missed his chance for Jongin. He promised him and reassured him last night that he will come today yet he didn't show up. He wants to punch his face right now, to punish himself for being such a dick. He deserves Jongin's anger, he deserves to be hated.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, thinking maybe Jongin would still answer his call. Hopefully, Jongin would understand. Hopefully, Jongin is not mad.

Kyungsoo unlocks his phone and to his surprise, he got five missed calls and five unread messages, all from one person. He sighed heavily before he scrolled down through his phone's inbox.

**Jongin:**

>Soo, where are you?

The game is about to start.

_Sent 2:33 PM_

_ > _You still got a few minutes.

I hope you're okay and that

traffic is not that bad.

_Sent 2:47 PM_

>It's starting now. It's okay

if you'll be a bit late. I understand.

See you and wish us luck.

By the way, I want to tell you

something tonight :)

_Sent 2:55 PM_

>We won. Guess you're busy.

_Sent 5:10 PM_

>Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the

day with your friend.

_Sent 5:12 PM_

He did the first thing he thinks what is best to do. To call Jongin and to ask where is he so he could apologize and explain everything. To tell him that he is the most important person in Kyungsoo's life. To tell him that he really likes him. To tell him that maybe he’s already in love with him.

He hastily dialled Jongin's number, hoping for some miracle for the younger to answer him. But after more than ten attempts which were all unanswered, Jongin's phone becomes out of reach. 

He deserves it. He deserves to be avoided for good. He’s the worst human being to have walked the earth.

**\-----------------------------------**

It was already past eleven in the evening and Kyungsoo can’t clearly remember how he ended up sitting inside a bar, alone, with lots of empty bottles of beer on his table. All he knew was that he left the school grounds when Jongin didn’t answer his calls and decided to drag himself somewhere to help himself lessen the pain he’s feeling on his chest. How is he even going to face Jongin after what he did? Heck, even confessing at this point would be impossible. 

Kyungsoo finished the last bottle that he was holding in his hand as he slumps down from the chair. He dragged his feet, literally, on every step because he was too dizzy. He keeps on bumping into people while slurring some apologies. Right now, all he wants to do is go home and lock himself in his room and to cry his eyes out. Maybe it would help lessen the pain.

He walked on a familiar alley, thankful that the streetlights were on so he could somehow avoid crashing into someone or something. As soon as he was on the front door, he pitches the keys from his pocket and haphazardly unlocks the doorknob. But he failed. He tried different angles just to fit the key but he didn’t even succeed in any of his attempts. He laughs desperately, finding the situation funny and pathetic at the same time. Frustrated, he kicks the door, making a loud sound in the midst of the peaceful evening, “Damn it, even my home doesn’t want me anymore.” He was about to take his seat on the cold cement because his legs hurt from walking when the door creaks open. _Who the hell is inside my house?_

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo immediately pulls himself to a standing position, brushing the invisible dirt on his pants.

"Jongin? Sh.. shdn’t I be th’one to ask ya’ that?” He slurs, still fighting with the alcohol in his system. “Wha’r ya doing ‘n ma house?” 

Jongin only gave him a confused look, “Your house? This is my apartment. Yours is two blocks away from here. And what’s with your smell? Are you drunk?” Jongin opens the door a bit wider, inviting Kyungsoo to go inside. 

“Wha’d ya mean your house? This’s my apa-- Jja.. Jjangah?” Kyungsoo pauses as a fluffy little poodle plays on his feet. “Just come inside first and rest.” Jongin pulls him before shutting the door behind them.

“Drink this.” Jongin commanded as he placed a glass of water and ibufropen on the side table and Kyungsoo obliges. 

Kyungsoo had finally calmed down from insisting that this apartment is his place minutes after. He apologized over and over again and Jongin said it’s nothing and he just need to be careful when drinking next time. He really wants to hide himself after all the mess that happened today, he wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. But since he’s already in front of the man he loves, like destiny was trying to show him something, he tried to take his best shot.

“Jongin.. I’m.. I’m really sorry.” 

“I already heard it almost a hundred times tonight and it’s okay. I’ll let you rest for a bit then I’ll take you home, okay?" Jongin shifts and turned his back towards his room. "Let me get you some pillows and blan--”

“No, it’s not that. Please listen.” Jongin stopped and slowly turns to Kyungsoo, diverting his full attention to the drunk man in front of him. 

“So what is it about then?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo calms his chest from pounding too much for the umpteenth time today while he swallows the lump that had formed on his throat. “The.. The game. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to a--”

“Let’s not talk about it now, okay?” Jongin dismisses with his hand before he continued to proceed in his room. Kyungsoo tried to stop him but failed to do so since he still can’t make himself stand up and walk straight.

Jongin went out of his room with pillows and blanket on his hands. Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch, fidgeting the hem of his shirt. The younger man probably noticed him since Kyungsoo was anxiously biting his lips while avoiding Jongin’s eyes. “Rest first, then I’ll take you home later. Tomorrow.. tomorrow we can talk.” 

Kyungsoo finally looked up at stared at him and all he could see was the sincerity in Jongin’s eyes. He is not mad but he’s not happy either, more like disappointed. He was about to reply but Jongin already turned to his back returning in his room, leaving Kyungsoo alone.

**\-----------------------------------**

Kyungsoo woke up with the worst headache he had experienced in his entire life. He barely drinks alcohol and it was his first time getting drunk and wasted. Alone. He remembered he tried contacting Baekhyun yesterday but his friend said Chanyeol and him were celebrating the team’s victory. Kyungsoo did not bother to ask more information because he really didn’t want to hear any details about their so called _‘celebration’._

True to his words, Jongin sent him home last night after about two hours of his stay. He insisted that he’s sober enough to walk alone but Jongin said he promised Kyungsoo to take him home and that he’s not the kind of guy who breaks his promise. _Ouch._

Jongin prepared Kyungsoo some soup last night before he left, telling the older guy to reheat it the next morning and eat a little once he’s up.

Kyungsoo groans while he massage his temples, still fighting his sleepiness and headache away. He forcefully pulls himself out of bed to prepare his breakfast. He opened his fridge, checking if everything that happened last night was real and if Jongin really did prepare something for him. When he saw an unfamiliar container with blue lid, that made him believe that Jongin really did take care of him and his drunk ass last night even after ditching him on his game. Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh, remembering what happened yesterday. It was all his fault and he should immediately apologize but he cannot get enough courage to face Jongin now that he’s sober. 

As he placed that soup into his microwave, his doorbell rang three times. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He needs to reflect to himself and to think on how to face Jongin and how to make it up to him. He shrugged, ignoring the person on the other side of the door. 

He prepared his table as he gets himself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang continuously. _What the hell? What part of I don’t want to see anyone right now does that person don’t understand?_

Annoyed, he walks towards the door and shouted “Who are you and what do you want?” without even checking on the peephole. The person on the other side clears his throat and stopped hitting on the bell. Maybe it’s clear now that Kyungsoo is mad based on the tone of his voice. Kyungsoo turns away and was about to walk towards the kitchen when the person started to speak in a firm voice.

“I told you we’re going to talk today, remember?” 

Kyungsoo’s heart stopped as realization hits him. It was Jongin. Of course how could he forgot? But how can he also talk to him? With what happened yesterday, he’s sure he’s gonna be nothing but a crying mess in front of the younger. But it’s all his fault, right? So he should not be the one to push Jongin away this time. 

He heaved a sigh as holds the knob, turning it gingerly while trying to calm his pounding chest. _Apologize Kyungsoo, apologize sincerely and maybe he will forgive you._ He opened the door and Jongin was standing in front of his with a paper bag on his hands.

“Can I come in?” Jongin asked when Kyungsoo didn’t move nor speak the moment their eyes met.

“S..Sure co..come in.” Kyungsoo stammers, opening the door wide and letting the man enter first. Jongin went directly to the kitchen table and settles the boxes from his paper bag. 

“I see you haven’t eaten yet. Care if I join you?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo is confused on how can he stay calm like that as if nothing happened yesterday. He should be mad at Kyungsoo but he’s doing the exact opposite and Kyungsoo feels very much guilty.

“Of course, you can.” Kyungsoo replied, trying to act as if he’s not anxious. “Jongin, about.. About yesterday, I’m--”

“Let’s eat first ‘Soo, can we? The food is best eaten while they’re warm.” Jongin interrupted as he starts to eat and make himself comfortable on Kyungsoo’s dining table. Kyungsoo nodded, imitating Jongin as he also started to eat the soup Jongin prepared last night. 

They ate in uncomfortable silence, maybe for Kyungsoo only, because he observed that Jongin was still himself. He eats normal like the usual, enjoying his meal and finishing it in no time. The guy has a huge appetite after all, while Kyungsoo was just half way on his soup. He’s really not in the mood to eat knowing he did something wrong.

Jongin must’ve noticed him when he looked at Kyungsoo and points to the half-eaten soup in front of him using his mouth. He gave Kyungsoo a soft and encouraging smile and Kyungsoo started to consume the soup again after smiling back at the younger. 

They finished their breakfast and Jongin insisted that he’ll be the one to clean up, telling Kyungsoo that he should take a shower now to make himself feel better and Kyungsoo happily obliges. 

Jongin was sitting on the couch with nothing but seriousness on his face when Kyungsoo came out from his room after taking a much needed bath. He settled himself on the chair in front of Jongin while he dry his damp hair with a towel. He let his gaze wander, however he ended up meeting Jongin’s. And he was startled when he noticed that the younger was already staring at him, waiting for him to finish with his business. Since Kyungsoo doesn’t want this conversation to start soon, he did his best to move as slowly as he can when--

“Stop stalling and look at me.” Jongin said, voice demanding but he doesn’t sound mad at all. Kyungsoo slowly drops the towel on the floor and immediately apologized.

“I’m s.. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been saying that since yesterday, may I please know what happened?” Jongin said, the tone of his dropped to somewhat disappointed.

Kyungsoo tried to talk and opens his mouth but then he closed it again and this happened several times. Jongin was starting to get frustrated for not getting any answer as he sighed heavily. He tsks his tongue and stands up from his place. He stared at Kyungsoo, arms resting on his hips.

“Look, I don’t know what happened but I deserve at least an explanation, no? And if you won’t talk about it today then that’s fine. But remember that this would be your only chance to explain for it. I’m really getting annoyed and confused with you, you know? So if you’re not ready to tell me anything right now then I think everything will just end here. I don’t want to be harsh but I just... “ Jongin paused while his hand brushes his hair in frustration, “..I’ll just leave now.” He walked towards the door and was about to step outside when finally Kyungsoo stood up and ran into him, hugging him from behind.

“I’m… I’m sorry please.. Please listen to me. Please don’t leave me.” He begged while tears started to cripple down his cheeks. Jongin turns around so they are now face-to-face. He looked at Kyungsoo and wipes the wet marks on his face. “That is why I’m here Kyungsoo. I’m going to listen to you so please, please tell me everything. Everything you wanted to tell me.” Kyungsoo nodded timidly and walked back on the couch and Jongin followed him.

Kyungsoo told him everything, about the delayed flight, the coffee that Yixing offered, that he arrived at the stadium but didn't make it on time and Jongin just gestured him to continue, saying that he understands everything.

“So, is that all? That’s all you wanted to tell me?” He paused, eyes burning hole on Kyungsoo’s face. “Coz if that’s it then I think I’ll go hom--”

“No, wait.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and stared at him. He closed his eyes before he continued, “Jongin, I… I like you.” He kept his eyes closed until he heard Jongin chuckling beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the younger staring at him and smiling. The smile that make Kyungsoo’s heart swoon. He doesn’t know how to react because he expects that Jongin would reject him, but no. Not yet, maybe. His eyes were just fixed at Kyungsoo with his beautiful smile that goes perfectly with it.

“Can you say it again while looking at me?” Jongin teases, raising one of his eyebrows in a playful manner.

“No way.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and clasped his arms in front of his chest. Jongin chortled and reached out for both of the older man’s hands. 

“Please? Can you say it again? How could you confess to someone with your eyes closed? Is that even acceptable?” Jongin chides. 

Defeated, Kyungsoo sighed as he entwined his fingers with Jongin’s.

“I like you. I like you Jongin even before we met. I was contented watching your games and stealing a few glances during our classes but destiny planned something.” _Yup, blame it all with destiny._

“That moment at the park, our first meeting, I didn’t imagine that that would happen. Then the next day you approached me, then... then you know everything that happened after. But honestly, I tried to avoid it because I don’t want to ruin our friendship. And obviously I wasn’t successful in avoiding you, that’s why I am here, stuttering in front of you. I’m sorry Jongin, I’ll understand if--” 

Kyungsoo was interrupted by something warm and soft on his mouth and it was Jongin’s who places a soft peck on his lips. 

_What’s happening? Is everything real? Or am I dreaming? Because if it’s all a dream, I don’t want to wake up anymore._

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin called out, snapping him out of his senses. Kyungsoo lifts his head to meet with Jongin’s beautiful eyes. 

“I like you too.” Jongin stated, making Kyungsoo freeze on his place. 

“Me? Are you sure? Jongin you don’t need to say it back just because I did. Don’t pity me because I don’t need it.” Kyungsoo said matter of factly because the last thing he wants is for Jongin to feel obligated to feel the same for him.

Jongin shook his head, “I like you Kyungsoo. I’ll admit I wasn’t sure before but the past few weeks, it kept on bugging me. I’m not even sure if you were feeling the same way. You always give me this feeling that you like me but then I saw you looking happy when..” He paused, somehow looking for the right words to fit in the situation. “..when you were talking about your ex-- I mean your friend, Yixing. I got really confused. But I think.. No, I am positive that I like you too, very much actually.” Kyungsoo gave out a sigh but he can’t understand why. He should feel happy right? This was all he ever wanted. 

"But why me, Jongin? Why me out of all the beautiful people who admires you?" Kyungsoo questions, trying to avoid the younger’s gaze. Jongin reached for his chin so Kyungsoo had no choice but to look back at him.

"First of all, you are beautiful too, Kyungsoo. And I don't know why aren't you seeing that. Second, you are different from all of them. You never made me feel uncomfortable since that day in the park. You talked to me like how a normal person should do, no special treatment. Heck, you've been sassy to me on some of the days and I found it very attractive." Jongin admitted. Slowly, the words sinks in on Kyungsoo’s mind and tears started to pour from his eyes. 

“Why are you crying again? Please stop, what did I do this time?” Jongin asked worriedly as he pulls Kyungsoo on his arms. Kyungsoo face was in front of Jongin’s chest and he could hear it pounding loudly. This time, he’s sure it’s for him.

“Nothing, you did nothing wrong.” Kyungsoo said when he pulled out from Jongin’s arms. _You are perfect. This is perfect. Everything is perfect._

Jongin stared at him for a while like he’s a piece of the most delicate art. This was the affection he was longing for when he saw the younger with his friend, Sehun. Finally he’s getting it too, and maybe even more. Because Jongin liked him, more than just a friend. 

“So..” Jongin started as he wipes the remaining tears from Kyungsoo’s eyes, “Do you want to go out today? This can count as our first date.” Jongin singsongs, his hands intertwined with Kyungsoo. 

“I would love to.” Kyungsoo replied, beaming a smile to Jongin. _A date. Our first date._

**\-----------------------------------**

It was their first date but they were not alone and Kyungsoo is not even disappointed. Because the main reason why he got his first encounter with Jongin was all because of them. They brought their fur babies with them as they stroll towards the park. They looked for a pet friendly restaurant so that Meokmul and Jjangah could enjoy this day too. They strolled at the mall and bought a few things for their dogs until they came across the cinema. There was a horror movie showing and Jongin really wants to watch it, saying he’s really a fan of this genre. 

“But what about our babies?” Kyungsoo almost choked when he heard himself. It’s too cringey and he doesn’t know why it slipped out of his tongue. 

“Our babies?” Jongin jest while he plays with his eyebrows. “Shut up, you know what I mean.” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly as he hits Jongin in the arm.

“Aw!” Jongin retorts, acting as if he was really hurt. Kyungsoo glares at him and rolled his eyes. “There, that’s the sass I’m talking about!” Jongin said and he pulled Kyungsoo into a short hug. “Do you know you’re the only one who could do that to me?” He asked as he brushes Kyungsoo’s raven hair. Kyungsoo did not reply because words were already tangled in his toungue and his brain goes haywire when Jongin flashes his warm and loving smile at him. 

“Anyway, I saw a pet care salon on the ground floor. Maybe we could leave them there for an hour or two, yes? I really want to watch that movie.” That’s not a bad idea actually. Both their pets needs some grooming too.

“That’s great. Meokmul needs a haircut too.” 

Jongin beams another smile, “And Jjangah’s nails should be trimmed as well. Let’s go?”

They were already half way on the movie and Kyungsoo didn’t understand anything because he was busy hiding on Jongin’s arm the whole time. He distates horror movie but how can he tell it to the younger when he’s too engrossed with the film? 

“You okay, babe?” Jongin questions while holding Kyungsoo’s hand. _Babe_. His first pet name. The sound should make him cringe if it comes from another person. But it was Jongin. And the way it rolls out from his lips was just perfect.

“I’m… I’m fine.” 

“But you don’t look fine. Do you not like the movie?” Kyungsoo did not reply, trying to divert his gaze on the screen where he saw a weird looking girl with long hair crawling on the stairs. Her body looks mutated and he can’t bare to look anymore so hides himself again on Jongin’s left arm. He doesn’t know that Jongin was watching him all along. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. You don’t like horror movies, don’t you?” Jongin chortles, slowly lifting Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, I’m sorry.”

“But why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could watch another movie, not a problem with me.”

“You told me that you really want to watch this and who am I to say no?” 

“Kyungsoo, you’re my boyfriend now and this is _our_ date. I want us to enjoy this day. Both of us, not only me.” Jongin stared at him with nothing but sincerity on his eyes. “Let’s go and pick up our babies? Maybe they’re looking for us.”

“But the movie Jongin..” The varsity player holds his hand and stands up, “We could watch it some other time when you’re comfortable. But for now, let’s go. There are still lots of things we could enjoy together.” 

They both ended up in the grocery store that night. Jongin said he wants Kyungsoo to cook for him so they bought a few ingredients. Jongin also said they could binge watch a few shows today since they won’t have schedule tomorrow morning. Both of their classes will start at two in the afternoon. They bought a few bottles of beer, (if twenty is still counted as few), saying they could enjoy it together with their movie. Again, Kyungsoo just agreed with the younger’s request. He can’t say no to him after all.

Like their usual weekends before, Kyungsoo was preparing for their meal while Jongin _should_ be the one to select the series they should watch next. But Jongin is not doing his part tonight and was glued on Kyungsoo’s back, hugging his partner from behind as if Kyungsoo is about to run away from him.

“You’re too clingy today, I can’t finish what I'm cooking if you won’t let go of me.” Kyungsoo said while rubbing the back of Jongin’s hand. The younger sighed heavily as he slowly untangled his hands off of Kyungsoo. “Fine. Just be quick, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin walked away from the kitchen and did what he needed to do.

They finished their dinner with a blink of an eye, both of them were hungry after their _first date._ They kept on walking and walking around the mall and they haven’t noticed that it was already late since they were enjoying each others company. It was already past eight o’clock when Jongin checked his watch so they hurriedly went home. 

They settled on the couch while Jongin hits the play button so they could start with the new series he had picked.

With a few too many drinks, Kyungsoo felt sleepy and tried to rest his head on the end of the couch. Jongin was still watching the series when he noticed that the older guy almost fell asleep beside him. 

“Hey ‘Soo, go ahead and sleep in your room. I can leave now so you could rest properly.” He said while he reached out for the remote, attempting to turn off the television. Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist to stop him, yawning as he said, “I’m just resting my eyes Jongin, please stay for a bit.” 

“Resting your eyes..” Jongin mimics him and chuckles, “Go ahead and rest your eyes in your room. It’s already late and I know you’re tired. We still got classes tomorrow.” Jongin replied, rubbing Kyungsoo’s hair playfully. 

“‘S’ okay, we still got plenty of time to sleep.” Kyungsoo says while he slowly pulls himself to sit up but was immediately startled when he realized he was so close with Jongin’s face. He could feel the younger’s warm breath on his skin.

They stayed like that for a while. Jongin was staring at him as if he is the most important person in his life while he looks back at him, saying everything he wants to say through his eyes.

Jongin caressed his cheeks, thumbs touching his cheekbone, then his chin. Kyungsoo's breath hitched when Jongin’s thumb purposefully touches his lips. He held his breath as he waits for the younger’s next move. 

Jongin moves closer to him, closing the gap between them and placing his lips on Kyungsoo’s. It was warm and soft, just like the first time they kissed this morning, but a bit different since Jongin tilted his head and changed the angle of his face. Jongin’s mouth move as he kisses Kyungsoo languidly, his lips were soft and wet and Kyungsoo is drowning with all the dizziness on his head. One of his hand made its way on Jongin’s nape, the other on the younger’s brown hair, shuffling it a bit every time he tries to hold his moans.

Kyungsoo parted his lips, allowing Jongin to explore more inside his mouth. Jongin sucks, licks and nips on his lower lip, his tongue making its way to find Kyungsoo’s. Their lips fit perfectly, their tongue dances in rhythm with their breathing and Kyungsoo could not ask for more.

Within minutes, Kyungsoo found himself lying on his bed with Jongin hovering on top of him. Face so close he could see Jongin’s dark eyes staring at him. The series that was playing on the TV had long been forgotten and just serves as a white noise in the background. 

Jongin leans even closer, his thumb brushing the older man’s plushed lips. “Kyungsoo, can I..” He asked before he plunges in to catch Kyungsoo’s lips again. He didn’t bother to wait for the man’s answer while he kisses him. It started with a shallow, quick kiss but became deeper and longer with every following clash of their lips.

Kyungsoo was thankful on their drunken state because he had all the excuses in the world on why his cheeks were beet-red by now. With alcohol in his system, he’s even more bolder as he match every action Jongin was giving him. He felt so weak at the moment and he just let the younger man do what he wants. 

Jongin pins him on the bed with his two strong arms as he suckles the skin on Kyungsoo's neck just below his ear. Kyungsoo mewled as he felt Jongin's tongue licking the portion where he sucked. He's sure it's going to leave a mark but he'll take care of it tomorrow. 

He felt his crotch twitch when Jongin grind at him once. The varsity player was already half hard and he can't believe it was all because of him. Jongin grinds again, twice, thrice, and he elicited a loud moan in the process.

"Jongin.. Ah! Sh--" Jongin silenced him when he pulled Kyungsoo's shirt but not totally removing it yet. Kyungsoo could feel the cold air as it strikes on his skin. Jongin's tongue reached for Kyungsoo's nipples, licking and sucking them like it's the sweetest candy he had ever got. Whilst his hand travel towards Kyungsoo's erection, cupping his clothed crotch and sliding his hands up and down.

"Jongin, _please_.." Kyungsoo pleaded as he pushes his hips upwards to get more friction. He could feel Jongin's smirk on his bruised skin on his chest. Jongin keeps on marking him but who is he to complain? Hell, he really wants Jongin to own him.

Jongin returned to his lips, licking the swollen part while his hands continued to stroke on Kyungsoo's fully-erect member. "You're so hard Kyungsoo, do you know that?" He whispered as he stroke it even harder, his tongue already made its way inside Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Y..Yes, Jongin. Ahh--" He hissed as he felt Jongin's finger brushes lightly on his hole. He grind his hips higher, seeking to feel the younger's crotch against his, trying to make as much contact as possible while he mewls the younger's name again and again.

Jongin let out a breath, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead once before he removed his own shirt. Kyungsoo have seen his body lots of times every time he changes his clothes before and after practice. But this is the first time he can indulge to it and see it up close. And damn, Jongin's built was indeed perfectly curved. He brushes his fingers featherly on Jongin's abdomen, making Jongin groan softly. 

Jongin removed Kyungsoo's sweater while leaving soft kisses on his neck on the process. "You don't know how beautiful you look like right now, Baby." He claims Kyungsoo's lips yet again, suckling the lower lip. His fingers brushing Kyungsoo's nipples. "And you're so hard, too. That's all for me, yeah?" Jongin whispered while his other hand traveled to stroke Kyungsoo's erection again.

"All for.. All for you Jongin." Kyungsoo gasps, hips moving in rhythm with the younger's hand.

Kyungsoo's hand explored too, clammy hands reached Jongin's belt as he tries to remove it and Jongin seems pleasured by his action. He unbuttoned and unzipped the younger's pants and Jongin helped him pull it away together with his boxers in one go. Jongin also tugged down Kyungsoo’s pants and underwear, throwing it away on the floor on the corner of the room.

"Got some lube?" Jongin questions and Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, pointing at his bedside cabinet. Jongin reached for the drawer, his crotch is a few inches away from Kyungsoo's face, flying openly. And Kyungsoo did what he wanted to do the moment he saw Jongin's cock that night. He places one hand around it and licks the crown of Jongin’s crotch, before he sucks the whole head. His tongue circling on the wet slit.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo." Jongin cussed while he grabs the headboard to balance himself. That certain move sent waves of pleasure through Jongin's veins.

"You don't know how long I imagined you doing that to me. Those lips.. Fuck, I knew it would feel perfect." Jongin moaned. Kyungsoo looked at him, eyes hooded and lips parted as he pulls out from Jongin's leaking cock.

"You don't know how many times I imagined doing this to you too, Jongin. You're so… so fucking big. I'm not even sure if I can handle.. Ah, Shit--" Kyungsoo hissed, interrupted when Jongin's lubed finger circles around his hole. He held his breath when the younger pushes his first digit in. Jongin kept kissing him and murmuring his name on his ears for comfort. 

Kyungsoo stared at the younger's face for a bit before he gave him his signal. Jongin then inserts his second finger and Kyungsoo could feel a slight burn. He already did this several times. He always fingers himself while imagining it was Jongin who was doing it. But the younger man’s long calloused fingers felt different. They felt way better.

Jongin immediately slides his third finger in, making Kyungsoo whimper in delicious pain. It was a sweet kind of pain and Kyungsoo would love to experience it over and over again with Jongin.

Jongin moves his lubed fingers in and out his partner's hole, prepping him enough and making sure he is ready. Kyungsoo's crotch leaks precum with all the ministrations since, at the same time, Jongin's tongue is skillfully licking each of his nipples.

"J..Jongin.. _please_.." He begged again, for the umpteenth time tonight. His breathing uneven. Jongin is quick to follow as he pulled his fingers out of Kyungsoo's rim. Kyungsoo felt empty when the cold air hits his hole but Jongin did not leave him for too long as he aligns his hips on Kyungsoo's entrance. His well-lubed crotch poking at the man's aching hole, the head of his member barely touching Kyungsoo.

"Stop teasing Jongin, just please.. Oh-- "

_  
_

"Still sassy even when we're doing this huh, babe?" Jongin mumbles as he slowly press his cock in Kyungsoo's rim. Kyungsoo can feel the intrusion with every single muscle around the ring of his hole. It burns as hell and Kyungsoo jerked under him until he bottoms out. Jongin did not move from his position, hands brushing Kyungsoo's face while he admires him.

"You look so beautiful like this baby. Looking like a mess all because of me." Kyungsoo didn't imagine that he and Jongin would do this in his entire life. How the younger teases him and talks dirty to him. His cock twitches between his and Jongin's abdomen as he absorbs the situation. Beads of liquid coming out of his own slit.

"Look at how your pretty cock cries for me and we're just even starting." Jongin started to move in slow pace when he felt Kyungsoo was already comfortable, hips moving leisurely while Kyungsoo's rim tightens around his cock. 

"Fuck, your ass feels so good. Glad you can take my whole cock so well babe. You're so tight." Jongin moans in between his breathing.

"You.. you can move faster now." Kyungsoo said and Jongin stared at him, his eyes were a darker shade of black now, perfectly matching his parted swollen lips. 

Kyungsoo found himself endlessly moaning out a name like a prayer as he writhes beneath Jongin.

Jongin fasten his pace, thrusting his hips eagerly. Kyungsoo places his feet on the small of Jongin's back, pushing him to go further in. Jongin lifts Kyungsoo legs on his shoulder and pulls older man closer to him for better leverage as he shoves his cock inside Kyungsoo's hole. Kyungsoo was hot and tight around him and he felt that he was almost on the edge. He moves at full tilt, hitting the same spot over and over again making Kyungsoo whimper as Jongin bangs into his prostate repeatedly.

"Jongin I'm.. I'm close." Kyungsoo cried and that even made Jongin move even faster. Skin slapping against skin, the varsity player tighten his grip on the other man's hips. Nails scraping his skin as he pounds Kyungsoo's hole. 

Kyungsoo's untouched cock twitches one last time before his visions turned into white. He was getting overwhelmed, the pleasure is too much. He grabs Jongin’s shoulder, holding on for dear life as his hips match Jongin’s thrusts. 

A strike of wet and hot liquid hits both of them in their chest and stomach. He jerked beneath Jongin and the younger groans, feeling how tight Kyungsoo's hole as it spasm around his cock.

"Shit, ‘Soo, I'm.. I’m coming too." Jongin’s voice was hoarse as if he was on the fine line between moaning and crying. His fingers were digging onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he thrusts and fuck him deeper on the bed, rolling his hips forward. Kyungsoo threw his head back with all the pleasure burning inside him.

Few more thrust and Jongin unloads himself inside Kyungsoo, his entire body was shaking. Kyungsoo's rim was milking his cock, making him moan while he nips the older man's lips. 

He collapses beside Kyungsoo after pulling out, both of them panting as they stare blankly at the ceiling. 

"That was great. You were great." Jongin was the first to break the silence as he turns to his side to face Kyungsoo. He brushes his raven hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I think I can't make it to school tomorrow." Kyungsoo jests and they giggled, their hands already found each other with their fingers intertwined.

"Hey ‘Soo..” Jongin paused, smiling softly as he stared at his partner. “Your lips, I love them. They always form a heart shape every time you laugh and you look so cute. Can't help but to kiss it everytime." Kyungsoo blushes from those words and tried to hide his face as he snuggled on Jongin's neck. 

"Now let's go wash up first so you could rest, okay?" Jongin suggested and even he knew he could never walk normally at this state, he still followed the younger's request. Jongin kisses him softly and lovingly on the lips before they pull themselves up from the bed.


	4. Field Goal

Kyungsoo woke up alone on his bed the next morning. His lower body aches a lot and he doesn't feel like moving at all. He never felt any pain like this before but this kind of pain is something he would love to experience over and over again. 

He grabbed his phone, checking the time since he still got classes in the afternoon. He groans while he tried to pull himself to sit up on his bed as he rested his head on the headboard.

There are new notifications as the green light blinks continuously. He lazily scrolls over the screen, his eyes were half-open as he still tries to fight the sleepiness away. 

Five messages and three missed calls all from the same name he wants to see the most. It’s currently twelve in the afternoon and he still got a lot of time to prepare for his three o’clock class. He checks the message one by one, wondering why Jongin would even bother to call him knowing how late they had slept last night.

**From: Jongin  
**

> ‘Soo, good morning, Are u up?

You in the mood for breakfast?

_Sent: 09:08 AM_

>Hey sleepy head, wake up.

I’m hungry :(

_Sent: 10:16 AM_

> Babe? You still asleep? 

I won’t tire you like that next time. :(

_Sent: 10:48 AM_

>Hey ‘Soo, it’s already time for 

lunch. I’m gonna get us some food.

_Sent: 11:33 AM_

>I’m on my way back, you better

be awake or I’ll break your

door. Just kidding ;) 

_Sent: 12:14 PM_

Kyungsoo types a few words and send his reply.

**From: Kyungsoo**

<I’m up. You can come now. :)

_Sent 12:25 PM_

He locks his phone and smiled by himself. _So everything’s real now. I’m really dating THE Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo did his best to pull himself out of the bed. The pain from his lower back was growing and growing every step he made. He mental notes to take pain reliever as soon as he finished his lunch. 

A loud knock on the door startled him while he was still in the bathroom and he already knew who it was. He hastily wipes his face while shouting “I’m coming” as he walked towards the door. 

Jongin greets him with a loving smile on his face. He places a soft peck on Kyungsoo’s lips before he entered his house. “I bought some Chinese take out for lunch.” He said while placing the the paper bag on the table. “How are you feeling? Are you still.. sore?” The smirk on Jongin’s face is an indication that he knows very well how the other man was feeling. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before punching Jongin on his arms. “Shut up. Remember it’s all your fault.”

“No it’s not. By the way you moa--” 

“Shut up, Jongin.” Kyungsoo muttered, bowing down as he tries to hide his tomato-red face.

“Glad you’re still the same.” Jongin replied, hugging him from behind. And Kyungsoo felt as if all the pain he was feeling was lifted away from his body. If Jongin will always be this sweet and caring, he will really do his best to always stay on the younger man’s good side. 

“How can you still smell so good even if you haven’t taken a bath yet?” Jongin questions as he sniffles on Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Because I don’t sweat much.” Kyungsoo replied, holding the back of Jongin’s hand. “Let’s eat now? It’s better to eat the food while it’s warm, right?” He mimics Jongin’s word from yesterday. Jongin chuckled and nodded, letting go of Kyungsoo as they settled themselves on the dining table.

**\--------------------------------**

Since they have the same schedule for today, they’ve decided to go to the university together. They walked side by side as they enter the school grounds and no one seems to notice them because they were already inseparable even before their _relationship_ happened. The people seemed to get used to seeing them together. As they passed the school’s entrance, Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand, giving him a playful wink. 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo tried to protest, pulling his hand back but it’s a little too late now. Students were already staring at them. No, more like glaring and murmuring. He could feel they were planting holes on his face right now. “I’m sorry.. you.. I’m.. I’m just not yet used to this.”

“To what?” Jongin questions, still holding the older man’s hand.

“To this kind of attention.” Kyungsoo supplied, matter of factly.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Jongin let go of his hand and whispered apologies to him softly. 

"It's okay. I'm just.. you know.. Other people like you too. And I am certain that they don't want me for you."

"To hell with other people. They don't get to choose for me. And you know that I don't care about any of them, right?" Jongin replied, his voice firm and adamant. Kyungsoo had no choice but to nod timidly, still trying to hide his face from the crowd. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo!" A loud voice resonates the area and he already knew to whom that voice came from. No one else except his best friend. And now everyone knows his name. He's positive he'll receive lots of threats or whatever soon. _Great_.

"Hey, Baek." He replied weakly as soon as his best friend reached them, standing between him and Jongin. “I assume you did it, huh? I'm so proud of you." Baekhyun brushes Kyungsoo’s short raven hair messily, getting a chuckle from Jongin.

"I guess you two have a lot of things to talk about. I'll leave you both alone." Jongin was about to place a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead when the older nodges.

"Ah, sorry I forgot." Jongin says, smiling sheepishly. "I'll get going now, text you later babe okay?" Jongin imitated the way Baekhyun messes with Kyungsoo's hair, getting a glare from him. "See you later, 'Soo."

"Yeah, see you later Jongin." Jongin walked towards the school building, leaving Kyungsoo standing next to his best friend. All the eyes that were staring at him earlier was gone the moment Jongin detached himself from Kyungsoo. He watched the way how people did their best to get Jongin’s attention. The girls were swooning beside the varsity player while he gives them a reserved smile and Kyungsoo could feel how uncomfortable Jongin was. He knows how Jongin badly wants to be treated like a regular student. He doesn’t want special attention from anyone. Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh, he just needs to accept that being in a relationship with their campus’ most attractive man has lots of cons. 

_“You never made me feel uncomfortable since that day in the park. You talked to me like how a normal person should do, no special treatment. Heck, you've been sassy to me on some of the days and I found it very attractive.”_

He suddenly remembered the day when they confessed their feelings to each other, albeit he’s having a hangover, Kyungsoo is sure on what he was feeling and he's happy that Jongin feels the same way too.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks were getting warm again just by thinking about that morning. He almost forgot his friend was standing beside him.

"What's that look on your face? Don't tell me.. Oh my god Soo, I didn't thought.. You and Jongin.. did you already--?" Kyungsoo hushes him off, placing his palm on Baekhyun's mouth. 

"Shut up Baek." Kyungsoo hissed.

"So you did." Baekhyun retorts when his mouth was finally released by Kyungsoo. "I can't believe you did everything without asking for my help. You are all grown up now, I'm so proud of you." Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes on his friend's exaggeration. But he knows very well he could not get off this topic easily. Not with Byun Baekhyun.

"Tell me everything! How did it happen?" Baekhyun asked (more like commanded).

"Can we just talk about it later? After class maybe?" Kyungsoo replied with a bit of sassiness. 

Playing with his eyebrows and with a shit-eating grin on his face, Baekhyun answered, "Sure!" 

**From: Jongin ♡**

> I'll be staying late for practice ‘Soo.

_Sent: 4:44 PM_

> I’ll drop by at ur apartment at dinner.

_Sent: 4:47 PM_

> Message me when you’re home okay? ;)

_Sent: 4:50 PM_

Jongin just messaged him in the middle of the class and he did his best to hide his smile and blush from his best friend. He doesn't want to get teased by Baekhyun while his professor is explaining something about the dynamics of Symmetry Art.

**From: Kyungsoo:**

< Take care during the practice

_Sent: 4:53 PM_

<I'll text you when I'm home.

_Sent: 4:55 PM_

<I’ll prepare something for dinner. :)

_Sent: 4:58PM_

Even if he hates to admit it, he feels like he’s a teenager all over again who’s blushing over his crush. Who could’ve even thought that after all those years, Jongin and him would end up being together. And he would never forget the main reason for it. He already made sure he will give Meokmul something special everyday for his whole lifetime.

**\--------------------------------**

It’s been more than a month since him and Jongin dated _officially._ Everybody in their university already knew about it because obviously, everyone is updated with the star player's life. Many people tried to befriend him and even though he’s still not used to it, he remains respectful. He always returned their greetings and bowed at them whenever other students approach him. He did his best not to look like he’s avoiding them because he doesn’t want to be misunderstood. He’s sure Jongin’s standing in their school would be greatly affected if he does one wrong move. 

He was thankful though, on how Jongin handles the situation. _Their situation._ Always making sure Kyungsoo is his first priority no matter how busy he is with all the practice and academic stuff. Reassuring him that he should not feel awkward in any way and that he should not worry about Jongin being the most popular guy in their school. Because no matter what happens, Jongin will only stay by his side. Never did a day pass that he didn’t go to see Kyungsoo. He always made sure that he will stay for dinner at Kyungsoo’s apartment or his own unit or they would go out if none of them is in the mood to cook.

It’s Friday and thankfully, Kyungsoo’s class finished before lunch strikes. It was Jongin’s rest day from school too so that means it would be only the two of them for the rest of the day. 

Jongin insisted to pick him up after school, saying they need to go out because they kept on spending most of their time indoors. He invited Kyungsoo for lunch on a nearby restaurant, telling him that he has something important to ask.

Kyungsoo checked his phone before going out of his classroom. There were two notifications, one from Jongin and one from Yixing. He opened Jongin's first. His boyfriend said that he was already downstairs, on the usual spot in their university’s garden, waiting for him. Then he checked Yixing's:

**From: Xing**

> Hey, Kyungsoo! Sorry about

last time. I wanted to make it up

with you.

>Are you free tomorrow?

Just want to invite you for 

lunch. Oh btw, I’m going back

to China in a week.

>Hope you would say yes.

He heaved a sigh before he decided to put his phone back in his pocket.

They had lunch in their favorite Japanese restaurant. Aside from the cheap meals, their menus are really mouth-watering.

As they finish their meal, Jongin started to tell him updates about their practice, their new strategies and other things related to the game. Kyungsoo listens enthusiastically, matching how Jongin’s voice and eyes excitedly tells him about everything when his phone rang. He pulls his phone to check who it was from, though he already had an idea who could must it be. 

And he’s right.

“Is it Yixing?” Jongin asked, his whole demeanor changed in a snap of a finger. His eyes were borderline sad and disappointed. 

Kyungsoo nodded as he stares at the screen of his phone, hesitating if he should answer it when Jongin continued. 

“Go ahead and answer it. It must be important.” He sighed heavily when Kyungsoo was not looking. Damn, he hasn’t told Kyungsoo yet about the event tomorrow. 

Kyungsoo finished the call as fast as he can, ending it with a silent _“sure, count me in”_ and Jongin is not sure if he should still continue to invite Kyungsoo tomorrow but they are here anyways so he decided to just do it. 

“Hey ‘Soo..” 

“Sorry Jongin, I swear I’ll put my phone on silent mode next time.”

Jongin nodded and smiled half-heartedly, “So what did he asked?”

Kyungsoo drinks from his cup of water before he replied, “He asked me if I could come with him tomorrow for lunch since he’s going back to China soon.” 

Jongin nodded in understanding, a small smile still visible on his face, “And I assume you said yes?” He asked, the tone of his voice was warm, no hint of anger or the likes. 

"Yeah, but I’ll be back right after so we could still watch the movie in my apartment tomorrow.” 

Jongin was silent for a few moments and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what was going on inside the younger's mind. He tilted his head and tries to meet with Jongin’s eyes. 

“I was gonna ask you something too. Remember I told you I’m going to tell you something important?” Right, that one. He didn’t actually forgot about it. iIt just slipped his mind because he was enjoying his time with Jongin.

“Yes of course, what do you want to ask?” 

Jongin stares at him softly, his eyes sincere and expectant, “Our next game is tomorrow at eleven in the morning. I would really hope you could come this time since it will be our last game before the Semi’s. But since you already agreed with your friend, maybe you could watch our other games next time. That is, if we could still enter in the semi finals.” He flashes a smile but it’s obvious that smiling would be the last thing Jongin would want to do given the situation.

Kyungsoo blinked twice, still taking in all the words that Jongin had uttered. 

“Jongin--”

“It’s okay, it’s my fault anyway since I haven’t told you about it earlier. And your friend is leaving soon, I guess you should attend to him first.” Jongin interrupted before he fixes his bag sitting on the empty chair beside him. “Should we go now? I think I need to head back to the gym for practice.”

“But I thought you were free for the whole day today?” Kyungsoo questions, feeling dumb because who was he to ask such things after breaking the other man’s mood?

“Change of plans I think.” Jongin shrugged as he stands from his chair. 

“O..Okay.” That was the only thing Kyungsoo could reply before he followed Jongin as they exit the restaurant.

**\--------------------------------**

  
  


Kyungsoo doesn’t get enough sleep last night. He was waiting for his boyfriend’s text the whole day but nothing came. He was waiting for Jongin to visit him in his apartment for dinner but that didn’t happen too. He tried calling him but Jongin only answered once, telling him that they need to focus with their practice because their opponent for this game were as great as them. And this match will be their _do or die_ before the semi’s, so he just let him be and didn’t get in any way to distract the young man anymore. 

_He’s still probably disappointed._ Kyungsoo sighed to himself. 

He pulls himself from the bed. It’s nine in the morning and he needs to prepare for his schedule for that day. 

Jongin was busy since earlier that morning. The whole team needed to warm up, to strategize their plans together with their coach. And he tried his best to get on his optimum mood because it will definitely affect him and his game if he didn’t think straight. 

There was really no practice yesterday. It’s like their team’s tradition to take a day off before their game. He lied to Kyungsoo because he was disappointed. It’s all happening again, just like what happened on his first game. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to feel obligated with him though. So instead of spending the whole day being awkward with his boyfriend, he decided to just stay at home alone to somehow clear his mind.

He texted Kyungsoo around 10:30 this morning, telling him to take care and that the game is about to start. He placed his phone back in his bag as he murmurs _“See you later ‘Soo.”_ as if the other man would hear him. 

The announcer started introducing both teams. Jongin and the whole Tigers were huddled on their side of the court. Their coach giving them his final instructions. Once they were done, Jongin sits on the bench to check if his shoes were properly laced. He doesn’t want to trip or anything that may cause him injury during this game. They needed to win this match if they wanted to go and continue to the Semi-Finals. 

He raised his head and sees the crowd. They’re still lucky because the game will still be held in their University. It’s an advantage because that means they will get more cheers from the audience. 

As he scans the crowd, he saw a familiar set of round eyes and a pair of familiar lips sitting next to Baekhyun. Heart-shaped lips forming a smile as he waved at him. Their eyes met and locked for a few moments. And that was all Jongin needed to win this. To see that smile from that person whom he likes the most. Kyungsoo was there to watch them. _His Kyungsoo_ was there to support him. If he would be allowed to leave for a while, he swears he would run towards where Kyungsoo is and he will hug him as tight as he could. But since he couldn’t do it right now, he would settle for just waving back at him and giving him his most loving smile. 

_“And another victory for the Tigers! They will be advancing for the Semi’s next month and we all wish them well.”_ The announcer said as the whole team hugged each other. Sehun was even crying because it was really a close match. 

_“Jongin was the highest pointer for this match with 28 points, 3 assists and 0 fouls.”_

It was one of his greatest games indeed. 

As soon as he was done showering and changing his clothes, Jongin runs outside the stadium. He was holding his phone tightly on his hand. He only had one person to offer this game to.

And he was there, just beside the gym’s exit. He was standing and waiting for him, beaming a smile from ear-to-ear. Jongin stumbles as he ran as fast as he could towards Kyungsoo. He throws his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, enveloping him in a long-overdue hug. 

“You made it.” Jongin whispers in his ears, his voice was a bit shaky as he was panting heavily. Jongin pulled out from the hug so he could take a better look at his boyfriend’s face. “But how? I thought you’re going to get some lunch with your friend?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, the smile which extends up to his eyes. Genuine, sweet, comforting, loving. He cupped Jongin’s face and tiptoes as he places a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips.

“We could catch up some other time, but your game is only a one-day event so I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replied and Kyungsoo’s heart swoons on how the younger man smiled back at him. The way his lips lifted upward, the lines on his eyes crinkles. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. His smile is a ray of sunshine and Kyungsoo could not help but to admire him more and more. Jongin is too precious for him and he could not wait any longer for him to tell the words he's been holding on for the past few weeks. 

“I love you Jongin, and I promise I will attend all your games. I will support you with everything.” 

Jongin pulls him closer, closing the small gap between them. Embracing him with all the warmth and love he could give. He then kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead, then his nose and finally, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Better keep that promise because you know I would hold on to it.” He brushes Kyungsoo’s cheeks and places a kiss on the man’s forehead again, “I love you too, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
